A Walk To Remember
by Vietgurl-Chan
Summary: Serena wear grandma clothes???? Is an Outcast, No friends??? And a Drama freack??? FInd out!!!! S/D R/rs Plze AND NOO Flames!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Walk To Remember  
  
Author: Vietgurl-Chan  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Hey all this is mah VERY first time writting a Dar/Sere fic.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: DOn't you hate Darien?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: WEll I'm in da middle like an ice.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: But why in da middle?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Plz Breaking a very good realtionship that everyone wish they had ova a DREAM????????????????????????????? please!!!!! *scoff*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Hmmmmm.....u do have a point but I don't know any thing about SM.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I'll explain what happen from when she became Sailor Moon iight  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Sure  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Hey while I'm dicussing thing with her why don't you scroll down and read on away.  
*turning to Lizzy and talkin but something she forgot to mentsion*  
  
Here the Summary:  
  
Serena is a totall outcase and wear baggy or granny clothings. She bearly talk to anyone like to be alone and help peopls (no she aint a ditz)\  
  
And a DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS FIC AND OTHERS FIC OF MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and if i do own em i would lovely to beat the living *muffed by lizzy* outta him. WHY DID U DO THAT FOR????  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Its suppose to be rated G remembe????  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I don't give a *beep* about that!  
  
*Then turned back to Lizzy and chat to her abotu SM*  
  
^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(^*(  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Authours Notes)  
  
*Doin' ex. *gag* okay?*  
  
AGE::  
  
Serena: 17  
  
Mr. Tuskino: 35   
  
Ami: 16  
  
Raye: 17  
  
Lita: 17  
  
Mina: 16  
  
Darien: 18  
  
Andrew: 18  
  
Chad: 18  
  
Greg: 18  
  
Ken: 18  
  
^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)^*)  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue.  
  
Mrs. Irene Tuskino was 9 months pregants with a baby girl. She was happy and was busy washing the dished untill she felt a cramp.  
Then she fell to her knees and felt water ran down her leg.  
  
"Ken?"asked Irene weakly.  
  
Mr. Ken Tuskino was busy with his work and was excitied about the baby.  
Then he heard his wife called to him, as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes honey?"asked Ken entering the Kitchen.  
  
"My Water broke"said Irene weakly.  
  
"I get the keys"said Ken as he stumble out and got the keys and carfully to the car.  
  
_HOSPOTIL_  
  
Ken was waiting for 13 hours, as he walked back and forth, waiting unpatiently.  
Then the doctors came out.  
  
"Are you her husband?"asked The doctor.  
  
"Yes"said Ken.  
  
"I'm Doctor Anderson(yea i noe), Your wife has lost alots of blood and I'm so sorry but your wife passed away, while giving brith to your beautiful baby girl"said Doctor Anderson.  
  
"I-I-Irene"said Ken as half his world shattered.  
  
"I'm sorry"said Dr. Anderson.  
  
"Wheres my daughter now"said Ken.  
  
"Oh yes the nurse will take your there, and by the way what will you name your daughter?"asked Dr. Anderson.  
  
"Serena Alexandre Elizabeth Tuskino"said Ken proudly.  
  
"Thats a beautiful name, Nurse would you take Mr. Tuskino, here, to see his daughter"said Dr. Anderson to the nurse.  
  
"Of course Doctor"said the kind nurse.  
  
The Nurse and Mr. Tuskino walked to the nursey and pointed the baby for Mr. Tuskino.  
  
Ken was shock to see a beautiful baby with blond hair and a few bans(sp?) and thick long lashes with a heart shape round face.  
  
'How small, and fragle'thought Ken as he smile, as the baby began to life it eyes and saw her father and reach her little hand out for him, giggling, cooed, and gurgled.  
  
  
Ken took Serena home the next day. Where he took care of her with his love and his wife love for her.  
  
Serena grew up normal as the others. She had friends when she was little, but she always wear grandma's clothes and get tease about it but she don't care.  
  
Ken was very protective of his baby girl, but she wasn't a baby anymore.  
  
As Serena went into high school she was a totall outcase and tease, called names.  
  
Serena loves playes as many called her 'DRAMA FREAK' but she didn't let it bothered her.  
  
And this is where out story begins!!!!!  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Hope you like  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: I Still don't get the whole story.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: ARGHHHHHH! I ahev to tell you later!!! iight?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Aite  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Hey all!!!! R/r PLZE and let me now yea i noe the grammers sux! big TIME!!  
  
NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Ditto!  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
BYE BYE!!!!! ^_~! 


	2. Chapter 2

Vietgurl-Chan: If you don't know who a guy can be sad when his wife died????? dang no offence but he has a daughter where his pryde and joy is. I noe hes kinda sad even thought he don't shows it. okay.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: So what happen?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: We'll find out soon i hope they like it!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: So how is she an outcast?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: way she dress and out of fashion and stuff.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: come again?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I saw the movie. And no its not the same way as it happen in the movie i haven't seen it over *counting mah fingers* um.....7 months so i may be wrong but its a good movie.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Tell me again hows shes an outcast?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: well how is it that u wear an baggy clothings? and out of fashion and has no friend who think your just a loser and a drama freak?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: yea i guess dat is sorta an outcast so what happen?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Well Darien has the lead role for the male actor and Serena got the lead role for the actress, he asked Serena to help of course she help.  
  
But he broke up with Raye or mina( PICK, PICK)  
which one? slowly he fell in love with Serena but he wont let him.  
  
But one day she came up and asked him somthing and he said somthing to impress his friends of course it did.  
  
Then later in the after noon he came to her house, she answered it and saw him then closed the door but he stopped her.  
  
So from there on he memorys the line on his own.   
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Damn you got one brain.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Why?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Because you can remember all that?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: yea why it kina simplar to the movie well maybe to much.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Why don't you swing the ring around and make it your way?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: good enough. So that all i can summarys for you or maybe give you a piece from each chapter or one. WEll tell ya the rest as you read along.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: But i wanna know *exclamed*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: You have to read it to  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: ARGHHHHHH!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Sry if this chit-chat is taking to long here ya go.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(Authors note)  
)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Serena woke up that morning and went down to fix breakfast for her father and herself.  
As Serena was busy making eggs, her father went in the kitchen and kissed her on the cheeks.  
  
  
"Morning Daddy"said Serena while looking at the eggs.  
  
"Moring pumkins"said Ken.  
  
'Good she looked so much like her mother'though ken sadly, as pain took over.  
  
"Daddy? I know you miss mom, but she always there aint she?"asked Serena.  
  
'How?'thought ken.  
  
"Your right Serena"said Ken.  
  
"Here you go daddy"said Serena placing the breakfast down for her father.  
  
"Aren't you goin to have some?"asked Ken.  
  
"No time daddy, I have to got to school"said Serena.  
  
"What this early?"asked Ken.  
  
"Yes"said Serena getting her bookbag.  
  
"WHy?"asked Ken eating.  
  
"I wanna get the lead role for the play"said Serena.  
  
'Good ol' Serena'thought Ken happyly.  
  
"What play?"asked Ken.  
  
"I for got the name"said Serena embarssed as she blushed.  
  
"It okay, No run along you"said Ken.  
  
"See you later, pop"said Serena then swang her backpack on her left shoulder and walked out with the keys to her station weagon.  
  
Serena start the engieen and drive to the school.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Whoo"said Serena got out of her cars, then turned it offed.  
  
As everyone looked at her and started to snikered at what she was wearing.  
  
A baggy pants and a navy blue shirt, with a old backpack.  
  
They began to laugh, but Serena ignored them and walked in.  
  
'So Old Fashion'thought Raye, Mina, Lita, and Ami (I noe but oh well).  
  
While the students was talking bad about her, behind her back, she went to her lockers and got her stuff then went to class.  
  
Many teachers liked Serena, but wish many students were like her, but they knew what they say *scoffed* like her please, I rether die then be like Serena.  
  
But some wish to have courage like Serena.  
  
"Hi Ms. Haruna, How've you been?"asked Serena, happiness shined through her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you, Serena?"asked Ms. Haruna smiling at the girl.  
  
"The usual people teasing me, made fun of me, but I don't care, Oh I'm fine thanks for asking"said Serena sitting in her seat.  
  
'How can she be all happy when people always tears about her?'thought Ms. Hurana.  
  
"Okay lets take attendance, Raye Hino?"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Present"said a girl with black hair and red hight lights, popularity.  
  
"Mina Aino?"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents"said a girl with lightblond hair and sunny blue eyes, another popularity.  
  
"Lita Kino"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents"said a girl with brunetts hair in a tight pony tail and brown eyes, popularity.  
  
"Amy Anderson?"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Present"said a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Darien Shield?"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Here"said a boy with black hair with blue highlights and deep midnight blue eyes, mayjor popularity.  
  
"Andrew (wat was his last name?)?"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents. Ms. Haruna"said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Serena Tuskino"askd Ms. Haruna with pride.  
  
"Present, Ms. Haruna"said Serena looking up to show her silver icei crystal eyes.  
  
Everyone in the room almost gasped to see her eyes, well except Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Okay We'll be doin' a play, Its about a guy he fell in love with some else while dating his girlfriend"said Ms. Haruna passing out the play book, then gave Serena a lead role for the young woman she always wanted.  
  
"Okay Darien, you and Raye are a couple"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
They acted, and act to get everything right.  
  
Ms. Haruna past every male in the room and every female in the room to get the lead, but Darien and Serena seem to be suitted for the them.  
  
"Alright tormorow I'll post the players up, now you are dissmissed"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
Everyone packed their bookes and went to the next class which was Astronomy, one of Serena's favorite classes.  
  
Most of the students were daydreaming or passing notes or snoozing away.  
  
  
"Ms. Tuskino will you please tell me whats is the distant from Earth to the Sun?"asked Mr. Terrda looking at the her.  
  
"Well Earths distant to the sun is 150 000 000km "answered Serena whiling looking in her book.  
  
"That is correct"said Mr. Terrda, who wasn't surprised as the rest of the class.  
  
Then all of a sudden the bell rang.  
  
"Oh that all the time for today, and remember pop quiz tomorow"said Mr. Terrda.  
  
All groan all but 4 who liked Astronomy.  
  
"Well virgin mary, what a geek"said Raye who sneered at her.  
  
"What every, Raye. Go bother some else who has time for you"snapped Serena as all around her muttered 'curved'.  
  
Raye saw nothing but red and then lunged at her but missed and hit the floor where everyone was laughing all but one.  
  
Serena went to lunch but skipped it and went to help some little kid who need help.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Morris"said Serena greeding the libraian.(sp?)  
  
"Hi sweety, there a little girl who wanted your help"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Okay thanks"said Serena then walked off into the library then found a little girl about to be 7 year of age was sitting there trying to figure out the answer for quite awhile.  
  
"Hi sunshine"said Serena as the little girl looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi Sere-oneesan"said the little girl.  
  
"So whatcha having trouble with, Linna?"asked Serena looking down on her work.  
  
"With this times table and divison"said Linna as she looked down on her work.  
  
"its easy okay, Here I'll help you"said Serena as she sat down next to her.  
  
Serena helped Linna for the next 40minutes then realize it was time to leave.  
  
"Oh Linna lets finish this tomorow okay?"asked Serena.  
  
"'kay, Bye"said Linna.  
  
"Bye sunshine"said Serena leaving and took her stuff with her.  
  
As she put her backpack on her back seat and started the car and drove home.  
  
"Hi pa"said Serena.  
  
"Hey Hon. Hows was school?"asked Ken.  
  
"Its was okay, I'm eagerd to see who got the lead role"said Serena as excitiment dance in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you got the lead role, dear"said Ken.  
  
"I hope so"said Serena.  
  
"Well I'm gonna make dinner"said Serena walking into the kitchen and made dinner for two.  
  
As they ate dinner then Serena did her homework and went to bed.  
  
TBC  
  
Viegurl-Chan: Damn that almost took forever.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: W/e  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Sry if it did. Oh anyway lets see you another time bye.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: yea peace out.  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE 


	3. Chapter 3

Vietgurl-Chan: Hey thanks for reivewing me! ^_~!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: so watcha gonna so with chap.?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Well u'll c and I'mma start 3 new story which I'm still working on it.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Yea? what it called?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I Will Love Again, Catch Me When I Fall, and My True Destiny (bewared ts a x-cova).  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Reall? And wats its about?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:yea well usagi or serena get betrayed and she went back to her old form(I will love again)  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Went back to her old form?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Yea she's an actress, model, singer,onwer of a company (Moon Fashions).  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: WOW *wide eyes* and about teh other one.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I think i'll do a crossed over( Catch me when i fall). Gw/Sm.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Okay I'll now about the my true destiny 'thingie'  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Well lets start eh??? And the songs on here aint mine and Sailor moon aint mine except Linna.  
Have FUN!!!!!! Oh and I might be wrong with the play.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(Authors note)  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Early that morning Serena woke really early and got special. Then she went down and fix breakfast for herself, but when she looked at the time its said 5:30 am.  
  
'Oh well might as well cooked one for me'thought Serena.  
  
She cooked eggs and french toast. She sat down and ate excitiely.  
  
Then she looked at her watch its said 6:30.  
  
Then she put the plate in the sink and cooked for her father.  
  
"Morning Pumkin"said Ken kissing her head.  
  
"Morning Daddy, here you go daddy"said Serena placing the plate down.  
  
"Thanks Honey"said Ken as he sat down reading the new papers.  
  
"Okay I'd be leaving now"said Serena.  
  
"Okay, tell me who got the lead okay?"asked Ken looking over his new papers.  
  
"Ok course, pa"said Serena got her backpack and swang it over her left shoulders.  
  
"Bye Pa"said Serena about to leave.  
  
"Bye honey"said Ken still reading the new paper.  
  
Serena went to the car and started it for a few minutes and then droved to school.  
  
As Serena went in still many peoples mummered about her, muttered,and teas her about her style of clothes.  
  
She went to the billboard.  
  
Serena Tuskino= The mysterist Singer, Sylia  
  
Darien Shield= The boyfriend, Leonardo or Leo.  
  
Mina Aino= The girlfriend, Cindy  
  
Andrew= Bartender(lolz)  
  
  
Serena stood awed at the paper as she got the lead role.  
  
Then she went to class, as she pass some people they muttered 'Drama Freak'.  
  
Or some says 'How can SHE get it out of me'.  
  
Serena ignored it and went to class.  
  
"Morning Ms. Haruna"said Serena smiling at the teacher.  
  
"Morning Serena"said Ms. Haruna looking up from her work.  
  
As she watch her seat in her seats.   
  
As Darien and his popularity group went in he almost scream in horror.  
  
"I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER?"asked Darien blowing his stack.  
  
"Yes Mr. Shield. Serena is a very nice girl and perfect for the lead role"said Ms. Haruna as her eyes went cold.  
  
"And If you don't like it Mr. Shield then I wyould just take you down and give it to some else, I would bet that some others male would love the part, and its a good change to get to know Serena"Said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"No Ms. Haruna its okay"said Darien as he never saw Ms. Haruna defends someone, and ever knew who dangeous she can be.  
  
"Good now SIT DOWN"said Ms. Haruna nearly screamed.  
  
"Yes Ms. Haruna"said Darien and his groupe.  
  
"By the way Ms. Haruna, when is the play?"asked Serena looking at the teacher.  
  
"Oh Serena, Its um......April 28th"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Oh, why so long?"asked Serena.  
  
"I don't really know"admitted Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Okay now lets get attendence"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Raye Hino?"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Present"said Raye.  
  
"Mina Aino?"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Present"said Mina.  
  
"Andrew"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents"said Andrew.  
  
"Lita Kino"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents"said Lita.  
  
"Amy Anderson"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents"said Amy as she raised her hand and Ms. Haruna nodded.  
  
"Darien Shield"asked Ms. Haruna as if she would sent that boy some where else(h***).  
  
"Presents"said Darien.  
  
"Serena Tuskino"said Ms. Haruna then forgot her angry and smile at Serena, who smiled back.  
  
"Presents"said Serena.  
  
"Okay Now lets rehearse for the play, Mina you and Darien"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
As Darien and Mina walked onto a semi-staged and read the lines.  
  
"Cindy, I'll promised to take you to paris(sp?)"said Leo.  
  
"You promis?"asked Cindy looking at him with tears in her eyes(fake).  
  
"Yes I promis"said Leo as he wipped her tears and kissed her cheeks.  
  
"When, Leo dear?"asked Cindy as her eyes was filly with stars and excitements.  
  
"Next week darlin"said Leo.  
  
"Oh, Leo"said Cindy who swoonded in his arms.  
  
"EXCELLENT"screamed Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Now Serena, you go on, and you know the song right?"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Of Course Ms. Haruna"said Serena as she was covered in black cloak.  
  
'Her sing yea right'muttered Lita,Raye, and Amy.  
  
Ms. Haruna heard them and glared them.  
  
They shut up fasted.  
  
"No begin"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Leo, you promised we'd go to paris"said Cindy with anger.  
  
"You'd Promis, This week We'd Be off to PARIS"said Cindy as she pushed him on the shoulder(comes natural) as Leo was leaning against the Bar.  
  
Then Cindy as she twirled around and pushed him.  
  
Then Ms. Haruna signal Serena.  
  
Then a lady in black cloak walked in.  
  
"So You're the girl, he cheated me on"said Cindy.  
  
"I'll give you one advise, he nothing but a pig"said Cindy spatted in his face then walked away angerly.  
  
As Leo moved to the table and sat down.  
  
Sylia open her cloak and sat down and chat with him.  
  
"Leo, you should've done that promise you did to her"said Sylia softly.  
  
"But Sylia, she's nothing but whinning annyoying ant that won't get satisfacted untill she's gets it"protested Leo putting his hands on her's.  
  
"I know Leo, but you shouldn't make promise if you can't keep them"said Sylia a wise word spoked from her lips.  
  
Then she stood up and sang..  
  
There a song that inside  
of my soul  
Its the one I try   
to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infiant cold.  
but you sing to me over and over again  
  
so I laid my head back down  
and I lift my hand and pray  
to pray to only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know your my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
of the galaxy dancing and laughing, laughing again  
when it feel like my dream so far  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and over again  
  
so I laid my head back down  
and I lift my hand and pray  
to pray to only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know your my only hope  
  
  
I give you my destiny   
i given you all of me  
i want you sing for me  
singing of all that I am  
at the top of my lungs  
I given it all  
  
so I laid my head back down  
and I lift my hand and pray  
to pray to only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know your my only hope  
  
then she sat down again.  
  
Everyone except Ms. Haruna was awes or thunderstrucked of her voice sing.  
  
"WODERFUL Serena"said Ms. Haruna as they heard the bell rang.  
  
"Oh poop, it seem thats all be here tomorow for rehearse. You are dismissed"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
Then they gathered their stuff and went to music class.  
  
'Where has Serena get that kind of voice'thought everyone.  
  
'Her skins was so soft, not like Rayes'thougth Darien bitteredly.  
  
They entered the music class, then sat down.  
  
"We heard about the play and good luck"said Ms. Kaioh(lolz) as Ms. Ten'oh nodded as well(lols).  
  
"Now who would go first to play the violin?"asked Ms. Kaioh.  
  
No one would since they can't play.  
  
"Serena, come here, I'd know you play the violin as such as the others type here in the room"said Ms. Kaioh smiling.  
  
"How you'd know?"asked Serena as she lookd down.  
  
"We heard you one day. Oh and by the way lovly music"said Ms. Ten'oh.  
  
And Ms. Kaioh couldn't agree more, then picked up a violin and gave one to Serena and one for herself.  
  
"Lets play then let Ms. Ten'oh play the paino?"asked Ms. Kaioh.  
  
"'kay"said Serena as she place the violin under she chin and played with Ms. Kaioh.  
  
They played WATER MUSIC by BACH.  
  
Then the whole class clapped.  
  
"Serena, what else can you play?"asked Ms. Ten'oh as she gave Serena any intruments.  
  
Serena played the paino, flute, cello, oboe, clarients, Harp, Saxaphone(sp?), basson, snar drums, zliaphons(sp?), and tumpets.  
  
Ms. Kaioh and Ms. Ten'oh was astound and Serena blushed, as the rest was astounds as well.  
  
"Okay Lets have Raye come up hear and play whatevery intrusments you like"said Ms. Ten'oh.  
  
Raye went up and picked the flute and played it but didn't know any tone, then blushed in humliation.  
  
"Its okay Raye, some or all of us don't know how to play enless they pratics"said Ms. Kaioh.  
  
Then the Bell rang again.  
  
"Oh well that all for today, see you next time"said Ms. Kaioh.  
  
They gatherd they'er stuff then went to computered class(do they do tha?) and sat down.  
  
"Hello"said Ms. Meioh(lolz).  
  
"HI Ms. Meioh"said the class in unison.  
  
"Okay now we'll be typing today"said Ms. Meioh.  
  
"TYPING, but I just got my nailes done"said Mina in horror.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes in annyoyance and went on typing ahead.  
  
Ms. Meioh however was amused and looked at Serena who was busy typing and smiled.  
  
"I dont' care you got it done or not, start typing"snapped Ms. Meioh the nice way possible.  
  
They all groan and typed.  
  
Its seem as though Darien and Serena are way head but Serena was head of Darien.  
  
"Mr. Shield how many pages did you typed so far?"asked Ms. Meioh.  
  
"Well about 20 paged Ma'ma"said Darien.  
  
'20 paged not bad, not bad he did more than me when I was his age'thought Ms. Meioh.  
  
"And what about you, Ms. Tuskino?"asked Ms. Meioh looking at her.  
  
"Well Ms. Meioh about 50 pages"said Serena looking at the scene and typing as she talked.  
  
"50?"exclamed Everyone.  
  
"Yes 50, Ms. Meioh you can come over here and check for youself"said Serena.  
  
Ms. Meioh went over there and check it out and went to files and clicked how many pages. When she's clicked it said "50 pages".  
  
"Well I'd be"said Ms. Meioh smiling at her.  
  
"So Ms. Meioh is she lieing?"asked Darien.  
  
"No Mr. Shields, no she's not"said Ms. Meioh.  
  
Then the bell ranged again and they cheered it was time for lunch, and time for Serena to help her littles friend.  
  
"WEll gathered your things, and get your butts outta here"said Ms. Meioh.  
  
"Well Virgins Mary is a totall geeks with a brain"said Raye jealously.  
  
"Well Raye, don't be jealous if I'm smarter than you and more bettered than you, and got your LEAD ROlE you always wanted?"asked Serena who snapped right back with an attitude.  
  
Everyone laugheed again and muttered 'Curved by a Drama Freak'.  
  
"Well if you got something to say than say it to my face, ehhh......Ken?"asked Serena.  
  
"Eh...nothing"said Ken.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and went to the libriary.  
  
"Where she's goin?"asked everyone clueless.  
  
No one notice that Darien followed her.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Morris"said Serena.  
  
"Hi Serena, Linna wanted you to help her with the violin"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"But that making noise in the Library"protest Serena.  
  
"Yes I know deary, but you'd been so kind to the young lads, so I'd let you make any noise you like"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Serena usured.  
  
"Of Course, and I heard your that pretty young lady who played the violin at that story, what did that story called again?....oh yes the book shop"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"You've heard?"asked Serena as her ears went red.  
  
"Yes you were wonderful"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
Then Serena went to the library where she met Linna with a violin waiting for Serena.  
  
They didn't notice that Darien was there and listen every word.  
  
'Serena was the SYLIA who played that violin who'd thought'thought Darien as he went on the library.  
  
"Hi Sunshine"said Serena drapping her arms around Linna shouldered as she turned around and hugged Serena.  
  
"Sere-oneesan"said Linna hugging her, as Serena smiled and notice the others person.  
  
"Whos this, Sunshine?"asked Serena looking at Linna as she blushed.  
  
"This is Anthony, he need help to"said Linna.  
  
"Oh I see"said Serena.  
  
"With What?"asked Serena looking at the small girl.  
  
"With the violin too"said Linna.  
  
"Well I'd be gald to help, now you put the violin under your chin where that black part is"said Serena showing Linna how to hold and how to play and Anthony copied and gaved up since it felt compecated(sp?). Then Serena went over and showed him then he felt it was easier.  
  
Then the library was filled with the sweet sound of the violin that played Mozarts music.  
  
Darien was impressed how Serena can handle all that and help the kids how to played the violin.  
  
'Her smile is so beautiful.....what am I saying????...Me falling for a outcast? No way'thought Darien.  
  
The Bell rang again.  
  
"Well Sunshine and Anthony I'd have to go now, be good now"said Serena pecked Linna head.  
  
They both nodded and thanked her and hurried and packed up and left.  
  
"Well Mrs. Morris, how was that?"Asked Serena.  
  
"Serena, your an angel to get those two to play like an nomal in a short 40 minutes"said Mrs. Morris smiling at her.  
  
"Well I'd did play the violin when I was much younger than them"said Serena.  
  
"How much?"asked Mrs. Morris.  
  
"WEll about 5, I think"said Serena.  
  
"5?"asked Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Yes, That time I always pratices on the violin and then when I mastered it i went on different typed of Intruments"said Serena.  
  
"My your dad must be proud"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Yes, he is, but I wish I can make him feel better"said Serena sadly.  
  
"Why is that sweetie"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Of My mother. I Only mastered the violin and other typed of intrusments was to brign joy for my father, and I did it wonderfully, but still I know he misses mom"said Serena as her eyes sadden.  
  
"Oh Deary"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Anyway, Oh looked at the time, Bye Mrs. Morris"said Serena as she walked out the door.  
  
"Bye sweetie, What a sweet girl who missed Lunch to help little kids"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
Then Darien came out and walked down the halls like he wasn't in there.  
  
"Darien, honey, where'd have you've been?"cooed Raye in his ears.  
  
"No where just at the bathroom"said Darien.  
  
"Oh"said Raye kinda blushed.  
  
"C'mon, you'd said you'd walked me home"said Raye dragged him but then a car horned.  
  
Raye turned around and saw her parnets.  
  
"Oh well gotta go Dear-bear"said Raye as she lean up and kissed him.  
  
Serena got her into her cars and started it then droved home.  
  
"Hi Pa, I'm home"said Serena droping the keys and open the door.  
  
"Yes I notice"said Ken teasing.  
  
"So?"asked Ken.  
  
"I got the lead part"said Serena.  
  
"I knew it, Congrats honey, who else?"asked Ken.  
  
"Darien Shield"said Serena as she went to the kitchen and put the pan on the stove and cooked somthing.  
  
"Really?"asked Ken disbelief.  
  
"Yea"said Serena as her voice went to the room.  
  
~*10 minutes later*~  
  
"DInner ready, pop"said Serena setting the plated down.  
  
"Smells wonderful"said Ken.  
  
"Thanks daddy"said Serena.  
  
AS they sat down ate and talked.  
  
Serena went to her room and did her homework.   
  
When she's down she put it back in her backpack and collaped on the bed and looked at the ceilin, then pulled the covered and fell to sleeps.  
  
"Serena, honey?"asked Ken as he open the door and saw her asleep and closed it.  
  
'Sleeping like a little child'thought Ken happily.  
  
Then he went to sleep himself.  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: WHOOOO! I'm done ya i now "Grammas Sux" no need to tell.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Yea well aint you tired?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: No y *yawning*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: liar, ur yawing mean your tired.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: WEll gotta go now.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Yea peace out.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Lata!!!!! ^_~! Oh and no next chap. untill i get 30 Reivews nah not that much how bout 28 reivews well somewhere btw 28 to 30 well bye.  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
BYE BYE!!!!!  
  
^_~!  
  
  
^___________^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Vietgurl-Chan: Hey thanks for reivewing me! ^_~  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Hey.....dats get on with the story already....this is getting me anixous(sp?)  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: K  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Okay next ficys untill 20 reivews *serious*  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(Authors note)  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Early that morning, Serena woke up, as usual. Then she went down stairs and made breakfast.  
  
Then slowly her father joined her in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning hon"said Ken sating down and opening the new paper.  
  
"Morning Da"said Serena who was busy with the food then she place them on the table for her father.  
  
"Bye Pa"said Serena looking for the keys, then smile as she got them.  
  
"When are you comming home?"asked Ken looking at her.  
  
"I think about 5?"said Serena.  
  
"Okay now, don't take too long"said Ken reading his new paper.  
  
"Protective, father"muttered Serena as she went to get her backpack.  
  
"Afraid So, dear"answered Ken with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Serena groaned and went to her car, then started it got a serveral minutes and then left.  
  
Serena drove to school, got her backpack and went to class.  
  
As she pas as usual she'd being tease, made fun of, and talked behind her backs.  
  
'Cowards'thought Serena bitteredly.  
  
As she entered her homeroom.  
  
"Morining, Ms. Haruan"said Serena.  
  
"Morning, Serena, what did your father say?"asked Ms. Haruan.  
  
"He said 'Okay now, don't take too long' that seem to be it, protective"said Serena mentally groaned.  
  
Ms. Haruan laughed, as Serena went to her seats.  
  
"Okay, now lets takes attendens"said Ms. Haruna when all her students were in their seats.  
  
"Amy Andereson"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents"said Amy.  
  
"Lita Kino"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Here"said Lita raised her arms.  
  
"Andrew"said Ms. Haruna looking around.  
  
"Presents"said Andrew.  
  
"Darien Shield"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents"said Darien.  
  
"Raye Hino"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents"said Raye snobbyly.  
  
"Mina Aino"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Here"said Mina annyoyied.  
  
"Don't give me the attitude you two, Serena Tuskino"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Presents"said Serena.  
  
"Okay, now class, we have a new students from Canada, Please welcome, Adrian Miller"said Ms. Haruna.   
  
As a boy went in, he was 6'1" with brown hair with yellow-ish golden stripes, with silver sparkle green eyes. With muscles and other stuff.  
  
All the girls seem to swoonded at him except Serena, of course.  
  
"Hi, My name is Adrian Miller, Please to meet you"said Adrian as his eyes roam the class, but one seem to caught his attentsion Serena.  
  
"Now Who will show him around?"asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
All the girls raised they'res hands but Ms. Haruna saw Serena was annyoyed and took a book out and read it.  
  
"Serena"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"What....but...I...didn't raise my hand"stuttered Serena.  
  
"Yes that is true, but You've seem to be doin' something else, but why don't you take him around, just to get to know him"said Ms. Haruna with a smirk and enjoyed the amusement.  
  
"Yes Ms. Haruna"said Serena.  
  
"Now Adrian will you seat behind Serena and next to Darien, raise your hand you two"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
As Serena raise her hand, so did Darien.  
  
Adrian walked over and took her hand and kissed it, and smile as Serena blushed, while the girls sat in anger that she get everything.  
  
While Darien felt jealous ran throughtout his body.  
  
'Jealous? Why am I Jealous?'thougth Darien mentally.  
  
'Because you're fallen for her'answered back.  
  
'No I'm not'said Darien.  
  
'Yes you are, don't lie to yourself'answered again.  
  
"Darien.....Mr. Shields are you quite done with your day dreaming?"asked Ms. Haruna annyoyed.  
  
"Yes ma'ma"said Darien as a small blushing appeared.  
  
"Okay now, lets have Darien and Andrew on da stage"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
Darien and Andrew were in the bar talking.  
  
"Hi"said the bartender.  
  
"Hi, can I have a drink"asked Leo.  
  
"Sure, what kind?"asked the bartender.  
  
"Umm....I'd have water, just water"answered Leo.  
  
"Okay"said The bartender.  
  
"Thankses"said Leo.  
  
"Now why are you do depress?"asked the Bartender.  
  
"Well, I'd met this really beautiful woman and I've fell in love with her, but I didn't tell my other girlfriend that I'm cheating on her, but the other one do"answered Leo.  
  
"Uh-oh, big problem"said the Bartender giving his sympathy(sp?).  
  
"Yea I know, I'd told her to meet me here"said Leo.  
  
"WONDERFULL, now Mina walk in there like you'd don't know what was goin on and was excitied to go to Paris"said Ms. Haruna, as Mina nodded and walked on stage.  
  
"Leo, Darlin"said Cindy.  
  
"Cindy"said Leo huggin' her.  
  
"When are we leaving?"asked Cindy.  
  
"For what?"asked Leo totally confused.  
  
"For what?!?! For Paris, that what, you remember the promis?"asked Cindy madly.  
  
"Oh the promise, I'm soo sorry Baby"said Leo.  
  
"SORRY?!"said Cindy pushing him away.  
  
"Well, you see I've been seeing someone else"said Leo leaing against the bar.  
  
"Who?"asked Cindy madly, pissed.  
  
"Um....the singer"said Leo bearly in a whispered but she heard him.  
  
"THE SINGER?! WHAT SHE GOT THAT I DON"T?"said Cindy as her voice raising.  
  
"She got more then you don't!"roared Leo right back.  
  
While the bartender left, for quite a while.(smart)  
  
"OH YEA WHAT?"yelled Cindy.  
  
"Well, lets see, she's kind, loving, and she understants that I didn't give her every thing"said Leo.  
  
"I AM Loving, and Kind"said Cindy.  
  
"Yea well I'd see you flirting with others guys while I'm not around huh?"asked Leo glared at her.  
  
"H-How you'd know?"asked Cindy.  
  
"I saw You"said Leo.  
  
"But "Leo, you promised we'd go to paris"said Cindy with anger.  
  
"You'd Promis, This week We'd Be off to PARIS"said Cindy as she pushed him on the shoulder(comes natural) as Leo was leaning against the Bar.  
  
Then Cindy as she twirled around and pushed him.  
  
Then Ms. Haruna signal Serena.  
  
Then a lady in black cloak walked in.  
  
"So You're the girl, he cheated me on"said Cindy.  
  
"I'll give you one advise, he nothing but a pig"said Cindy spatted in his face then walked away angerly.  
  
As Leo moved to the table and sat down.  
  
Sylia open her cloak and sat down and chat with him.  
  
"Leo, you should've done that promise you did to her"said Sylia softly.  
  
"But Sylia, she's nothing but whinning annyoying ant that won't get satisfacted untill she's gets it"protested Leo putting his hands on her's.  
  
"I know Leo, but you shouldn't make promise if you can't keep them"said Sylia a wise word spoked from her lips.  
  
Then she stood up and sang..  
  
There a song that inside  
of my soul  
Its the one I try   
to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infiant cold.  
but you sing to me over and over again  
  
so I laid my head back down  
and I lift my hand and pray  
to pray to only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know your my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
of the galaxy dancing and laughing, laughing again  
when it feel like my dream so far  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and over again  
  
so I laid my head back down  
and I lift my hand and pray  
to pray to only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know your my only hope  
  
  
I give you my destiny   
i given you all of me  
i want you sing for me  
singing of all that I am  
at the top of my lungs  
I given it all  
  
so I laid my head back down  
and I lift my hand and pray  
to pray to only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know your my only hope  
  
then she sat down again.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
"Excellent, lets pratice this in the afternoon at 3:30, you are dismissed"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
Then everyone got their stuff and went.  
  
"Hey Ms. Serena may I walk you to your next class?"asked Adrian walking up to her.  
  
"Sure Adrian and its Serena"said Serena walking with him.  
  
"Okay Serena"said Adrian.  
  
They girls saw the little walk and chat and felt jealous.  
  
"Adrian, can I ask you one thing?"asked Serena looking at him.  
  
"Yea sure, anything"said Adrian.  
  
"Why?"asked Serena.  
  
"Why what?"asked Adrian looking at her confusly.  
  
"Why Me???? Why not the other?"asked Serena.  
  
"Because......you're prettier, and not too snobby and populartity as the others, are you?"asked Adrian.  
  
"No I'm mostly an outcast to them"said Serena.  
  
"And you don't care?"asked Adrian surprised.  
  
"No I don't care what they say, they're just cowards and dont say it to my face"said Serena.  
  
"So what class do we have next?"asked Adrian.  
  
"GYM"said Serena smiling.  
  
"Oh"said Adrian but he was thinking seeing some girls changing and his nosebleede.  
  
Serena giggles.  
  
"What?"asked Adrian.  
  
"Your nose is bleeding and I know what you've been thinking"said Serena with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Oh"said Adrian he blushed madly.  
  
They went to different rooms (well duh).  
  
The guys and girls were to swim.  
  
When the girls went out the guys was drooling at the sight but what surprised them the post was Serena.  
  
'Wow'thought the guys, while the girls just glared at her.  
  
Serena stood there with the bathing suit cling to her body and showes off her curves and long creamys legs of hers.  
  
"Okay enought gawking"said Ms. Mattina winking at Serena, who blushed.  
  
"Okay Lets do a swim round to see who's faster. Okay Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy"said Ms. Mattina.   
  
As the five girls went on the diving board.  
  
"Oh Your mark, get set..........GO!"said Ms. Mattina.  
  
The five girl race offed.  
  
Some Cheered for Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy, but Adrian cheered for Serena.  
  
Serena was tied with Amy, and Raye,Lita, and Mina was last.  
  
Then Serena put the power to the mental and won the race.  
  
"Congrats Serena, you've won"said Ms. Mattina handing her the towel.  
  
"Cool"said Serena.  
  
"What, your not out of breath?"asked Ms. Mattina.  
  
"No, that was the beginning to my real speed"said Serena mysterious.  
  
"Really?"asked Ms. Mattina intersted.  
  
"Yes"said Serena.  
  
"Okay now. Darien, Chad, Ken, Andrew and Greg, and Adrian"said Ms. Mattina.  
  
They set up like the girls.  
  
"On your mark, get set......GO!"said Ms. Mattina.  
  
As the boys set off.  
  
Darien, Greg, and Adrian are tied while the others guys are left behind.  
  
The girls cheered for Darien, Greg and Adrian.  
  
'HM.......Adrian and Darien aint pushing to their limits'thought Serena looking at them.  
  
Then Darien and Adrian was tired of playing they pushed themself and both were a tie.  
  
"Well its looked like Darien and Adrian is a tie"said Ms. Mattina.  
  
"Okay Class now for water volleyball"said Ms. Mattina.  
  
All cheered.  
  
"Now whos gonna be the caption?"asked Ms. Mattina.  
  
Adrian and Darien raised their hands.  
  
"Okay pick?"said Ms. Mattina.  
  
All was even thought Serena was in Adrian teams, and they won because of her and Adrian.  
  
Then its was time to leave and everyone left and changed and took a shower and put their clothes on.  
  
'WHo'd would've thought Serena got that kind of body'thought the boys.  
  
Next was Langues Arts.  
  
"Hi Mr. Fulldog(his my next year teach)"said Serena.  
  
"Hi Serena"said Mr. Fuller, they call him Mr. Fuller or Mr. Fulldog.  
  
"Now Lets start class, You must be the new kid on da block"said Mr. Fuller.  
  
"I'm 'fraid do, Mr. Fulldog"said Serena.  
  
"Sere, you afraid? What have the world comming to?"asked Mr. Fuller dramtic(Sp?).  
  
"Okay Mr. Fulldog, whats are we gonna be doing today?"asked Serena.  
  
"We'll have a project due in next month"said Mr. Fuller.  
  
They all groan.  
  
"What is it about?"asked Adrian.  
  
"I see, you're the kind of kid I like beside Sere here"said Mr. Fuller grinning.  
  
Serena blushed.  
  
"Well this project is to get to know your partner and write a poem about it"said Mr. Fuller.  
  
"Okay Now. I'll do the whole partner thing"said Mr. Fuller.  
  
As they all fear to be with.  
  
"Raye and Chad"said Mr. Fuller.  
  
She groan.  
  
"Mina and Andrew"said Mr. Fuller.  
  
She smirked, while he thought he'd died and went to hell.  
  
"Lita and Ken"said Mr. Fuller.  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"Amy and Greg"said Mr. Fuller.  
  
As they blushed.  
  
"Serena and Darien"said Mr. Fuller with a evil grin.  
  
They groan in nightmare, or like they wroke in a nightmare.  
  
"Adrian and Jessica"said Mr. Fuller.  
  
They or rather He groan and she day dream.  
  
"Okay class now get your lazy butt gotta here"said mr. Fuller booting them out.  
  
They left and went to lunch.  
  
Serena went to the library.  
  
Darien, howevery, went after her.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Morris"said Serena.  
  
"Hi sweety"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of helping those kid?"asked Mrs. Morris.  
  
"No, Mrs. Morris, I'd love to help them"said Serena.  
  
"Your so kind Serena"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Your having a child aren't, Mrs. Morris?"said Serena smiling.  
  
"Yes, I am, but how you'd know?"asked Mrs. Morris.  
  
" I just had a feeling"said Serena walking down the library.  
  
As she went down farther she saw Linna sitting there.  
  
"Hi Sunshine, so how'd did it go?"asked Serena drapped her arms aorund the little girls shoulders.  
  
"The Teachers told us a wonderful job"said Linna.  
  
"That good, so whatcha need help with?"asked Serena.  
  
"With...um.....this"stuttered Linna.  
  
"Lets see, ah"said Serena looking down her text books.  
  
"Okay here, you see this?"asked Serena showing her an angle.  
  
"Yes"said Linna looking in the book.  
  
"This is an Acute because its small, or its less then 90"said Serena showing her.  
  
"OH"said Linna realizing how easy it is.  
  
They been working on angles and how to measure them.  
  
The Bell rang again.  
  
"C'mon Linna, lets get you to your class"said Serena.  
  
"What about you?"asked Linna.  
  
"Me? Its okay. I've got to rehearse for the play"said Serena.  
  
"Can I come see when the play is out?"asked Linna.  
  
"Sure Sunshine, now lets go"said Serena.  
  
Then linna grabbed Serena hands and walked with her.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Morris"said Serena and Linna unsion.  
  
"Bye dears"said Mrs. Morris waving.  
  
They walked out the door.  
  
Then they were at the door of Linna's class.  
  
Serena tapped on the door.  
  
The door open and stood there was a lady about to be 25-35.  
  
"Hi, there you are Linna"said the lady.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Lemmo"said Linna.  
  
"So is this the young lady who'd help you?"asked Mrs. Lemmo.  
  
"Yes, this is Serena, and Serena this is Mrs. Lemmo"said Linna.  
  
"HI"said Serena.  
  
"Thank you for helping her"said Mrs. Lemmo.  
  
"Oh its was no problem, well Linna I got to go now okay? Take care"said Serena walking off.  
  
"Bye Serena"said Linna waving to the girl.  
  
Then she went in to her class.  
  
As Serena was walking then Adrian walked up on her.  
  
"Hi Serena"said Adrian grinning.  
  
"Adrian, never do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack"said Serena scolding him.  
  
"Yes, Mommy"said Adrian smirking.  
  
"Adrian, you flirt"said Serena playfull slapped him.  
  
Darien, who been following her, saw the whole thing and felt jealous.  
  
'How dare he? He's talking my girl'thought Darien.  
  
'What 'my girl'? where did that came from?'thout Darien.  
  
'C'mon admit it you love her'said another voice.  
  
'No I don't'aruged Darien back.  
  
'Yes, you do'said another voice.  
  
'Great, now I'm argueing with myself'thougth Darien.  
  
As he contiunes to followed her, but then realize what time it was.  
  
'Oh MY GOD, I'm gonna be late'thought Darien  
  
Then Darien hurried to the attdetormum(sp?).  
  
"Well its about time, Mr. Shields"snapped Ms. Haruna.  
  
"I'm So Sorry, Ms. Haruna, I didn't notice the time"said Darien.  
  
"Okay know that we're all here lets get down to business"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
They reharesed for 1 hr and 30 minutes.  
  
They reahared movements to the play, and lines with emotions and all the others stuff.  
  
Then when its was all over, Serena went to her car and start it for a few seconds then drove home.  
  
"Da, I'm home"answered Serena walking in the house and slumped down on the chair.  
  
"I notice"said ken.  
  
"Hard day?"asked Ken.  
  
"I'm tired, its was a rought reharesal"said Serena.  
  
"Must be"said Ken.  
  
"Okay I'mma skip dinner"said Serena then went upstairs.  
  
"Must be one rought day for her"muttered Ken.  
  
"Its was"said Serena shouting down the halls.  
  
"Thats my daughter"said Ken smiling.  
  
Serena took a shower and did her homework then totally had no more engery and collapes on the bed, then she'd pulled the coveres and went into a deep slumber.  
  
"Serena, Honey, do you want dinner?"asked Ken knocking on the door.  
  
"Serena?"asked Ken when he didn't get a respond, he'd open the door and looked at Serena who was sleeping like a small child.  
  
"Sweet Dreams, sweetie"said Ken kissed Serena on the head and carefully closed the door.  
  
As soon he was done with his work he was tired to and went to bed after locking the door.  
  
When he went to his bedroom.  
  
He sat on the bed and looked at the picture of his wife, in her favorite dress, smiling.  
  
'OH Irene, I wish I could see you once more'thougth ken sadly.  
  
"Irene, our daughter has grown up so beautifully, I wish you'd see her grow up with me"said Ken sighing.  
  
Then layed on the bed and pulled the covered and fell asleep.  
  
But he didn't know was there was Irene watching him.  
  
"Oh Ken, I wish I could watch our daughter grow together as well"said Irene sighing as she pulled the covered to his neck and kissed him on the forehead and went over to Serena's room.  
  
She went throught the door and saw her beautiful daughter sleeping.  
  
"Serena, my baby"said Irene as tears filled her eyes.  
  
Serena stirred in her sleep and open her eyes and saw a woman with purple hair and in her mid 20's. With wings on her back and with a halo over her head.  
In a purple dress with red rose on it.  
  
"Mommy?"asked Serena, realizing who it is and open her eyes wide.  
  
"Serena? Yes Its is I"said Irene looking at her.  
  
"Oh Mommy, I wish you'd could live and maybe daddy would be happy"said Serena sitting up.  
  
"I'd wish that too, bunny"said Irene.  
  
"I love you, Mommy, Even thought you'd died and I never say your face, untill now"said Serena laying back down and fell asleep.  
  
"I love you too, Bunny"said Irene pulling the coveres and kissed her forehead and left.  
  
"Oh Ken, You've taught our daugher wonderfully, I'd love you, My husband"said Irene as tears once again filled her eyes and faded into the winds.  
  
Ken who was asleep heard everyword, then shot up in bed yelled "Irene" but looked around and saw nothing.  
  
'Irene, I'd know you've been watching us'thought Ken.  
  
Then he fell asleep again, dreaming his wife, with his beautiful daughter.  
  
"I Love you, Ken. And you too, My beautiful daughter, Bunny"said the wind.  
  
"I Love you, Mommy"said Serena muttering in her sleep.  
  
"I Love you too, Irene"said Ken sleep taking.  
  
  
TBC  
  
VIetgurl-Chan:Hows was that?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: I liked it, well mayb just the ending.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: You loser.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:W/e  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Yea okay from 15-20's reivews!!!!!!! okay or no more, I'd maybe be typing but no I will not updates untill i get 15-20 okay bye  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Okay bye bye  
  
Vietgurl-CHan: Bye  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
BYE BYE!!!!!  
  
^_~!  
  
  
^___________^  
  
  
BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
oh yea!!!!!  
  
"I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING"!!!!!!  
  
SO You can't SUE me!!!!!!!!!! but no flamies!!!!!!!!!! k bye bye 


	5. chapter 5

Vietgurl-Chan:Hey all if your wondering why i don't proofread and check mah grammers is I'm sumtime lzy.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: GOt that right, now start da damn story.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Okay damn *muttering* must be that time of month.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: I heard that.  
  
Vietgurl-CHan: you were meant to, okay now lets start.  
  
**()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(Authors note)  
  
!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Early, Serena woke up, and cooked breakfast for her father.  
She wore the usual baggy pants and an oversize t-shirts.  
  
"Morning sport"said Ken as he walked in and grabbed the new paper and open it wide.  
  
"Morning pa, Pa can Darien come over?"asked Serena nervously.  
  
"Come over, why?"asked Ken as he spited out the juice he drank, and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Because, Mr. Fuller gave us a project and Darien and I got paired"said Serena looking at the floor.  
  
"And what is is this project?"asked Ken raising a brow.  
  
"The project, he told us is that we have to get to know each other and write a poem of each other"said Serena as her thumb twirling around each other, to show that she's nervous.  
  
"And when is this project due?"asked Ken placing his chin on the palm of his hand as he put the newpaper down and got full attention on her.  
  
Which however made her uneasy.  
  
"Next month"whispered Serena.  
  
"What was that?"asked Ken pretending as if he didn't heard it.  
  
"Next Month"said Serena little louder.  
  
"Well then you've got a plenty of time to get to know each other"stated Ken lifting his newpaper and opened it.  
  
"Yea, but pa you know how I am"said Serena matter-of-fact.  
  
"Yes, I do, Okay I'll let him in"said Ken.  
  
"YEAH!"said Serena as she rushed and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, But he has to go at 7 o'clock"said Ken sitting back down.  
  
"Okay Pop, Gotta go now"said Serena as she ran out her car and started it, as she looked at her watch.  
  
'Man, oh, Man I'm goin' to be late'thought Serena as she drove rapidly on the streets and got to school on time.  
  
Serena sigh in relief and walked to class.  
  
"Morning Ms. Haruna"said Serena walking to her seat.  
  
"Morning Serena"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
Then the past 2 minutes as everyone was in their seat, she'd start the attendence.  
  
"Okay Now class, lets start this play from the beginning"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
Darien and Mina walked on stage with the scripes in their hands and casted it out.  
  
"Leo, I've miss you"said Cindy with tearstain on her face.  
  
"But Cindy, I only been gone for a day"said Leo drapped his arms around her.  
  
"I know thats how long I loved you"said Cindy leaning against his chest, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Cindy"said Leo wipping her tears and looking into her eyes and lean down to kiss her, but the bell ranged.  
  
"Arggh, I really want to see that"said Ms. Haruna as she complainted about the bell.  
  
The girls in the class swooned and wished that their boyfriend or wish they have a boyfriend like that, but wouldn't cheat on them.  
  
While Serena saw the play and wanted to gag but just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, now get your things, or the others teacher would yell at me for hogging you"said Ms. Haruna smirking.  
  
  
They all got their stuff and left class.  
  
"Hey Serena wait!"yelled a voice behind her.  
  
She turned and see Adrian trying to catch up with her.  
  
"Hi Adrian"said Serena greeting him, as she stopped, so he can catch up.  
  
"Wow, Who'd thought you can walk so fast"said Adrian panting.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny"said Serena sarcastic, then turned and walked to class.  
  
But then she bumped into someone and looked up into a pairs of mid-night blue eyes.  
  
"Uh...Hi Serena, listen do you mind if I come over your house for the project?"asked Darien as picking up her books.  
  
"Uh...no.yes..no..No not at all come after school"Said Serena taking her books.  
  
"Great"said Darien smiling.  
  
'He has the most beautiful eyes'thought Serena.  
  
'Wait where did that come from?'asked Serena metally.  
  
'From Me'said the voice.  
  
'Why?'asked Serena.  
  
'You're falling for him, that why'said the Voice.  
  
"Serena, hello, Serena, gawd come out of it"said Adrian shaking her.  
  
"Huh?"replyed Serena.  
  
"Its about time"said Adrian.  
  
"oh Whatever, C'mon lets get to class"said Serena walking.  
  
Darien however, was zoned out as well.  
  
'She got the most beautiful eyes, I've ever seen'thought Darien.  
  
Darien who was to busy thinking was paying any attention of where he was goin' and bumped into door.(lolz)  
  
Then stumble back up and went to class.  
  
The day went normal as ever, then untill lunch came.  
  
Serena went to the library as always.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Morris"said Serena greeting the lady.  
  
"Hello, Dear"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"So how far are you, Mrs. Morris"said Serena grinning at her.  
  
"WEll about 3 ½ months and 5 ½ more to go"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Well I'm very exciting to see the baby"said Serena smiling.  
  
"Yes I can tell"said Mrs. Morris as her lips curved into a smirk.  
  
"So is Linna here?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yes and who is that gentamen behind you?"asked Mrs. Morris looking behind her.  
  
Serena turned around and saw Darien grinning.  
  
"What are you doin' here?"asked Serena raising a brow.  
  
"Well to help of course, why else should I be here?"asked Darien as a smirked hanged on his words.  
  
"Well to read, but help, YOU?"asked Serena looking at him.  
  
"Yea why is that so surprising?"asked Darien scowling at her, as she burst into gigles.  
  
"You? Mr. Popular help? I never thought I'd see this day"said Serena laughing.  
  
'bell'thought Darien as her gigles reach his ears.  
  
"Yea so?"asked Darien scowling ever more.  
  
"Well I'd think its good for him, Serena"said Mrs. Morris smirking.  
  
"Yea maybe they'll rub off on him"said Serena walking off.  
  
"Hey what do that mean?"asked Darien looking at Mrs. Morris.  
  
"She mean maybe the kids kindness will rub off on you"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Well......"said Darien stumped.  
  
"Hey Sunshine"said Serena sitting next to Linna.  
  
Linna eyes light up and hugged Serena by the waist.  
  
"Hi, Now what is it that you need help this time? And whos that?"asked Serena looking at Linna.  
  
"Oh thats Tommy"said Linna.  
  
"Oh Darien, could you help Tommy"said Serena looking over her shoulders.  
  
"Sure"said Darien and sat next to Tommy.  
  
"Hey Kid"said Darien.  
  
Tommy scowled.  
  
"Sorry, now what do you need help with?"asked Darien.  
  
"The triangles"said Tommy.  
  
"Oh"said Darien.  
  
"Here do you see this? Its an right triangles, because all the angles are 90 degree"said Darien.  
  
*(10 minutes later)*  
  
Serena and Linna was working fine untill Darien pushed the table up and said "Bull".  
  
Serena and Linna looked up and sat back down and help Tommy.  
  
The bell rang...  
  
"Linna, We got to go now, Okay? Be good now"said Serena patting the girl head.  
  
Linna nodded and waited for Tommy to walked to class.  
  
"You Know Darien, you'd didn't have to say 'Bull'"said Serena scowling him.  
  
"I can't help it, its hard not to cuss and besides him tired"said Darien shrugging.  
  
"I can never get you"said Serena and walked off.  
  
"Hey wait for me"said Darien.  
  
"Why?"asked Serena looking over her shoulderes.  
  
"You remember the littl get together?"asked Darien raising a brow.  
  
"Oh, I'd totally forgot"said Serena blushing.  
  
'Cute'thought Darien.  
  
'Hes handsome'thought Serena.  
  
"First time?"asked Darien grinning.  
  
'Drop dead gorgous(sp?)'thought Serena.  
  
"No, but this is the first"said Serena walking to her car.  
  
As Serena open the car and sat in, she waited for Darien.  
  
"Are you comming, or not?"asked Serena looking at him.  
  
"Oh yea"said Darien open the other car door and sat in.  
  
She drove to her house.  
  
They walked inside.  
  
"Daddy, I'm home and Darien here"said Serena open the door and let Darien in her humble abode.  
  
"Hi bunny, really?"asked Ken entering the living room.  
  
"Hi Mr. Tuskino"said Darien greeting him.  
  
"Hello, Darien. Heard you got the role"said Ken sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Yes"said Darien.  
  
Then Serena walked down staires.  
  
"C'mon Darien this way"said Serena moving up the stairs.  
  
Darien followed into her room.  
  
Its was blue painting with pink bunny on a cloud prints on it.  
  
With think see throught curtain.  
  
The bed was neatly followed balanet with pillows and stuffed animals.  
  
With light baby blue carpits(sp).  
  
"Well its aint much, but its okay"said Serena.  
  
"Its beautiful"said Darien.  
  
Serena blushed.  
  
Then Darien's eyes widen as he slipped.  
  
"Okay now, what do you like?"asked Darien as he sat on the floor.  
  
"Well I like bunnys, roses, lakes, sunsets, long walks, you?"asked Serena looking at him.  
  
"I like roses, lakes, sunsets, long walks, I guess we have alots of thing in common"said Darien looking in her eyes.  
  
Then Darien lean down on her and captures her lips.  
  
Serena was shock but some reason she'd injoyed it and respond.  
  
Darien, however was shock that she respond, then coaxes her bottom lip begging for an entrance.  
  
Serena open her mouth and felt Darien slid his tongue and play, tease, suck her tonge.  
  
But when Darien realize what he was doing he broke it aparts.  
  
"I'm soo sorry"said Darien.  
  
"Its okay"said Serena shrugging and laided on the floor.  
  
Darien watch her and thinking how beautiful she was.  
  
Serena who felt a burned, she looking up and saw Darien starting at her.  
  
"Um..Darien is there something wrong?"asked Serena wondering.  
  
"No nothing, just your so beautiful"said Darien reached out and touched her cheeks.  
  
"Oh"said Serena blushing.  
  
'Beautiful'thought Darien.  
  
'Hes so handsome, wait more like Drop Dead Gorgoues'thought Serena first time in her life she swooned for a perfect guy.  
  
"What time is it?"asked Serena.  
  
"Its 6:30 why?"asked Darien.  
  
"Because you have to leave at 7"said Serena standing up.  
  
"don't stand up down"said Darien pulled her by the arms and made her sat on his lap.  
  
Serena blushed where she is.  
  
He lean again and kissed her.  
  
Serena seem bit frozen then replied.  
  
'Wait what am I doing?'asked Darien while kissing her.  
  
'Hmm...she taste like strawberry'thought Darien.  
  
'Wait I have a girlfriend'argued Darien to himself.  
  
'What in the world am I doin?'asked Serena while kissing him.  
  
'Taste like chocolate'thought Serena.  
  
'Wait I shouldn't be doin' this'thought Serena arguing with herself.  
  
Then they broke aparts.  
  
"I think I should go, but before I do can I ask you something?"asked Darien.  
  
"Yes what is it?"asked Serena looking at him.  
  
"Can you help me with the play, I mean help me memorize the lines"said Darien.  
  
"Sure, why not"said Serena open the door for him and let him walked out.  
  
"Wait can you show me where the door is?"asked Darien.  
  
"Sure"said Serena walking down the staires showing him the door.  
  
"Bye Serena, see you at school"said Darien.  
  
"Yea you too"said Serena closing the door.  
  
"Pop is dinner ready?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yea in time, or I would've eat them all"said Ken teasing.  
  
"You are bad at teasing"said Serena and walked to the table and ate.  
  
When they were done eating, Serena washed the dishes and went upstairs to do her homwork.  
  
But for some reason her mind was some where else.  
  
Same for Darien at his house.(His mom and Dad are divioce(sp?) so he live with Mommy).  
  
But they did them anyway and get their minds out of the clouds and then went to sleep.  
  
"Ahhh finally"said the wind as you can hear the smirk in it.  
  
"Finally, Serena is falling for him"said the other wind.  
  
"I can't agree more"said the other wind.  
  
"C'mon girls, let my daugher sleep"said the other wind softly.  
  
"Yea well she's dreaming about Darien"laughed the first wind.  
  
"Is she?"asked the seconds wind.  
  
"Well yes"said the third wind.  
  
"C'mon ladies, someone is calling us"said the fourth Wind.  
  
"I love you, Serena"said the fourth Wind.  
  
"Love you too, Darien"muttered Serena as she tose and turned in her sleep.  
  
The winds smiled wildly and left.  
  
Ken, who was doin' other stuff, has fallen asleep in his chair, in his bedroom.  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:THAT TOOK FOREVER.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Did not.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Okay its didn't but this time up tp 25 reivews eh? SRY If mah grammers and typeos.  
  
HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
BYE BYE!!!!!   
  
^_~! 


	6. Chapter 6

Vietgurl-Chan:Hey all sry dat it took so long to update but i've been doin' stuff here and there!  
:-P.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: OKAY enought chit-chat and on with da F**king story.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't be cussing now!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: can't help it!   
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Okay lets start but i'mma do somthing different.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: YEAHHHHH!  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()\  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(Authors note)  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Early that morning Serena, got up as usual and cooked breakfast for her father.  
  
But over at Darien's House:  
  
Darien was still sleeping like a baby, untilled he muttered "I love you, Serena" then shot up as sweat rolled down his face.  
  
'What did I just say?'though mentally.  
  
'I love you, Serena'said the little voice.  
  
'I did not'said Darien.  
  
'Yes, you did'argued the voice.  
  
'Great, that girl got me so crazy about her, that she made me aruging with myself'sighed Darien as he got up and start heading toward the bathroom.  
  
"DARIEN, HONEY, ARE YOU UP YET?"yelled his mother up the staires.  
  
"YES MOM, I'D BE DOWN IN A MINUTE"said Darien, shouted back.  
  
"OKAY, I'LL FIX BREAKFAST THEN"said his mother.  
  
As Darien was refreshen up, he walked down and greet his mother, Mary.  
  
"Oh Darien, what you'd want for breakfast?"asked Mary smiling at her son.  
  
Mary Stevenson was married to Andrew Sheild, but they were divorced and Darien went with his mother as he took his father last name.  
  
And all these years, his father never once has visit him.  
  
"I'll have toast, Mom"said Darien sitting down.  
  
"Okay"said Mary as she went and did his toast.  
  
Darien, on the other hand, was too busy daydreaming, to notice the food infront of him.  
  
"Darien, Honey?"asked Mary shaking him.  
  
"Huh?"replied dumbly as he snapped out the la la la land.  
  
"You're food"said Mary.  
  
"Oh"said Darien, who started eating again.  
  
"Bye, Mom"said Darien walking out to his sport car.  
  
"Darien?"asked Mary.  
  
"Yea?"asked Darien turning around.  
  
"Who is she?"asked Mary.  
  
"Whos who?"asked Darien clueless.  
  
"The girl, you'd daydreaming about"said Mary.  
  
"Oh her, she's Serena, she nobody"said Darien wanna change subject, but can't.  
  
"She must be a great person"said Mary.  
  
"She is, but she just not my type"said Darien.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure, anyway are you goin, or what?"asked Mary.  
  
"Oh yea, bye"said Darien peck his mom on the cheeks and walked out.  
  
Darien parked his car next to a blue staion weagon.  
  
And walked in the school building.  
  
"Dare-pooh"cooed Raye in his ear.  
  
He mentally shuddered.  
  
"Hi Raye"said Darien smilling at her.  
  
As he walked up to his homeroom, he saw Serena there sitting writing something in her notebook.  
  
Then he went and sat down, as Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Okay Darien, Mina, Up stage"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
Darien walked up, so did Mina and reharsed for 40 minutes and she gave 5 minutes free time since it was Friday.  
  
"Yea next is computer class"he heard Serena said.  
  
Darien was about to walked up and asked her somthing, but Raye tugged on his arms and pulled him down, he looked up and saw Serena-his tenshi- with Adrian, wait angel?.  
  
"Dare-pooh are we still on for tonight?"asked Raye.  
  
"Of course, Raye. Just meet me by my car this afternoon and I'll drive you home"said Darien smiling.  
  
"Okay"said Raye and walked over to her little group, as they all chat and giggles.  
  
Darien walked over to his friends.  
  
"Hey Dare when are you gonna break up with her?"asked Andrew.  
  
"Yea Drew"said Dare.  
  
"Finally"sighed Chad, who been secretly haveing a crush one her.  
  
"Yea I know"said Darien.  
  
As they walked to class.  
  
When they entered they saw Serena typing away in rapid speed.  
  
And she rested as they saw her raise her hand.  
  
"Yes Serena?"asked Ms. Meioh.  
  
"Ms. Meioh, I'm finish"said Serena leaning back on her chair and grinned.  
  
"How much have you done?"asked Ms. Meioh raising a brow.  
  
"All 67 pages"said Serena.  
  
"ALl 67?"exclamed everyone.  
  
"Yep"said Serena.  
  
"Alright, I'd be over there, Serena, why don't you do any work you missed"said Ms. Meioh.  
  
"I'm all done with that too"said Serena in a bored way.  
  
"Oh well, draw or somthing"suggested Ms. Meioh.  
  
"Okay"siad Serena took out a book and start doodling.  
  
As Ms. Meioh went over to Serena and read many pages of hers, she widen her eyes.  
  
"Ms. Tuskino what do you want to be when you grow up?"asked Ms. Meioh serously.  
  
"I don't know, a doctor, drawer, and a computer major"said Serena shrugging.  
  
"Well I'll tell you somthing, Ms. Tuskino, You have alots of experty in computer, and I can see from your doolding that you have a very great talent"said Ms. Meioh.  
  
"Yea I know"said Serena.  
  
"Ms. Tuskino, have you every write music?"asked Ms. Meioh.  
  
"Yes couples"said Serena.  
  
"Good bring them to be and I'll see about them, Monday"said Ms. Meioh.  
  
Then when they were busy talking Darien got bored and start typing.  
  
"Ms. Meioh, how many pages are we suppost to type?"asked Darien.  
  
"From 35 to 65, any number between those"said Ms. Meioh.  
  
"OH in that case, I'm done"said Darien.  
  
"How many?"asked Ms. Meioh.  
  
"Umm... I think 55"said Darien.  
  
"Good"said Ms. Meioh, went over and checked his computer and nodded.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sheld, you indeed have 55 pages"siad Ms. Meioh.  
  
The bell ranged.  
  
"I HATE GYM"groaned Raye.  
  
As some of the girls agreed, but Mina, Lita and Amy don't.  
  
In Gym they were doing volleyball.  
  
two equal teams.  
  
Serena, Darien, Drew, Cheryl, Mindy, Greg, Amy, Mina was on one team.  
  
Raye, Chad, Lita, Sarah, Crystal, Cindy, Adrian, and Carol was on another.  
  
They played agaisn't each other and Serena's team won, because of the many expresnce players.  
  
"Oop its all the time we had, so ladies up, Gentamen same for you"said Ms. Mattina.  
  
As the two sexes sepreat.  
  
Went they went out in they're regular clothes, they headed stright to lunch.  
  
"Mrs. Morris, hows the little baby?"asked Serena walkinmg toward her.  
  
"Hes fine"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"How you know its a he?"asked Serena.  
  
"I don't know, but I think its a He, and I'll name him Steven"said Mrs. Morris rubbing her hand to her belly.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see him"said Serena eagerdly.  
  
She laughed at her.  
  
"I bet you can't, by the way you acted, oh by the way, Linna is here"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Thank you"said Serena and walked off.  
  
"Linna"said Serena when she saw her.  
  
Linna looked up to see who'd called her, when she saw who its was she ran and hugged her,.  
  
"My sunshine"laughed Serena.  
  
Linna giggles.  
  
"Okay whatcha need this time?"asked Serena.  
  
"Nothing"said Linna.  
  
"Whatcha mean?"asked Serena with a confused expression.  
  
"Nothing, I'd just want to be with you for 40 minutes"said Linna.  
  
"OKay"said Serena unsurely.  
  
"Anyway I'm sad, Serena-Oneesan"said Linna.  
  
"Why is that sunshine?"asked Serena.  
  
"No one remembered my birthday"said Linna sniffled.  
  
"Oh Linna, I'm sure they haven forgot, Here"said Serena handing her a perfectly wrapped gift.  
  
Linna widen her eyes and tooked it, then looked up with excitiment on what it would be.  
  
Then she slowly open it and inside, what she wanted the most.  
  
A Princess Serenity Doll Collection.  
  
"Thank You!Thank You!Thank You!Thank You!Thank You!Thank You!Thank You!"said Linna hugging it closely.  
  
She smiled "Your welcome, I think it was my gifted and my birthday gifted for you, for your hard work and your birthday"  
  
Then Linna jumped up and hugged her.  
  
She hugged back.  
  
They were too busy hugging each other, to not notice Darien was in the back listen and saw every little thing.  
  
  
"How'd you know I always wanted a Princess Serenity Doll Collect? And you have every singel one?"asked Linna.  
  
"Well I thought that what every little girl would have, oh that, I know a person who is the manger of the store and I paided every one of those"said Serena.  
  
"But its must cost alot"said Linna.  
  
"Yes it is, but its okay, I have more money at home"said Serena.  
  
"Serena, how much was the whole thing?"asked Linna.  
  
"Well $1,567 dollars"said Serena.  
  
"What..but..but how did you get that much?"asked Linna.  
  
"Its okay Linna, I'd been saving and i have way over my limits"said Serena.  
  
"How much you got now?"asked Linna afriad she spent all her money.  
  
"Lets see about $524,763,175,846 dolloars left"said Serena.  
  
"WHOO, where you'd get that much money?"asked Linna.  
  
"Well Linna, lets keep this between you and me, I'm Sylia Stingray"said Serena.  
  
"Really?"asked Linna.  
  
"Yes but tell no one"said Serena.  
  
She nodded and ran out forgotten the gift on the table, when she heard the bell.  
  
Serena sighed and picked the toy, personally giving the gift back.  
  
Darien, who was in shocked went back to lunch and wait at his car, for Raye to show up.  
  
Serena walked to Linna class and knocked on the door.  
  
The door open and the teacher smiled.  
  
"Serena, what do I have the honor?"asked Mrs. Foy.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Foy, I'm just returning this Doll Collection to Linna"said Serena.  
  
"Of Cousr. Linna, come up here plase?"asked Mrs. Foy.  
  
"Of Course"said Linna.  
  
Serena walked in with the Doll Collection, every girl glared at Linna.  
  
"Linna, you'd forgotten the present I gave you"said Serena.  
  
"OOps"said Linna.  
  
Serena giggles.  
  
"Don't let that happen, you'd don't want your gifted to be stolen, do you?"asked Serena kneeling down.  
  
"No"said Linna.  
  
"Good, Now keep it safe"said Serena.  
  
"I will, thanks Serena-Oneesan"said Linna getting her gifted.  
  
"Now Linna, put it in your bag"said Mrs. Foy with a mysterious smile.  
  
"What bag?"asked Linna.  
  
"SURPRISED!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY"yelled everyone.  
  
Linna was surprised alright.  
  
Serena stood there smiling.  
  
"Linna, here take your present from me safely, or else you'll lose it, why'd dont you asked yoru teacher to watch it"said Serena.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Foy could you watch this for me?"asked Linna.  
  
"Of course"said Mrs. Foy as she put it somewhere no one can pilfering it.  
  
Then Serena walked away.  
  
She walked to her car and drove away.  
  
Darien waited for 15 minutes, then saw Raye walking toward him.  
  
"Hi Dare-pooh"said Raye, getting into the car.  
  
"Hi Raye"said Darien.  
  
They drove untill it was night and they stopped at Raye's house.  
  
"Raye, Its over"said Darien looking at her.  
  
"But Darien, you can't be serious?"asked Raye as tears swell up her eyes.  
  
"Yea I am, Its over"said Darien.  
  
"I never want to see your face again"spatted Raye.  
  
"What every, Raye. You'll see me in school"said Darien.  
  
"Oh yea, what every, by the way Darien, I been cheating on you with Chad"said Raye walking out with an anger.  
  
"What every, good luck for him"muttered Darien as he drove away to his home.  
  
Where he smell dinners on the table, then turned to the living room.  
  
"Oh Hi, Darien"said Mary.  
  
"Hi, mom"said Darien standing there.  
  
"Well Darien, are you gonna sit and eat?"asked Mary.  
  
Darien sat down and ate, then went up to his room and did his homework, when he finish he took a shower, then went to bed.  
  
"Well finally, he broke up with that skank"said the first wind.  
  
"Now Fate, that wasn't nice"said the second wind.  
  
"Well it's true"said the third wind.  
  
"C'mon ladies, we have duties"said the fourth wind.  
  
"I hate duties"said the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd winds in a unsion.  
  
"I know. but we have to go"said 4th wind.  
  
As they all left.  
  
As Darien muttered in his sleep again.  
  
"Serena, I'll get you yet, you'll see" and embrace the slumber.  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: SO SRY if I didn't get a chance to get this out, Well You know School.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Stanking school.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Well we gotta go bow ciao! Oh yea sry about da grammes! *disappeared*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Bye *disapeared*  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
BYE BYE!!!!!   
  
^_~! 


	7. Chapter 7

Vietgurl-Chan: Hey all sry dat it took so long to update but I've been doing' stuff here and there!  
:-P.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Lazy D.O.B  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: W/e  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: well maybe you'd check for DA grammars dis time?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: wat grammers? *acting innocent, them turned back to normal when I took DA halo off mah head and threw it away* yea w/e D.O.B  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: u dear say dat to me, and check this time  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: yea okay, lets start  
  
*turning to the story as Liz hogged the pop corn to herself*  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(Authors note)  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
The past weeks Serena and Darien got closer and closer. They had entered their project in and got a A+, which they were happy with.  
  
"Serena....I....um..."stuttered Darien nervously.  
  
"Yes?"asked Serena while looking at him in complete curious.  
  
"Nothing"quickly said and left, while Serena stood there complete curiosity/  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and walked to her next class.  
  
*Later on the afternoon*  
  
Darien was hanging with his friends, laughing, chilling and stuff.  
  
"Man that what I love about early spring, I been waiting for those legs"said Andrew looking at the girls legs while the other were catcalling and hooting.  
  
"Andy, dude, she a complete prosistude"said Mina while feeling jealous.  
  
Then Serena walked up and asked "So I'll see you after school, Shield" looking at him while hugging a book to her chest.  
  
"Never in your dreams, Tuskino Darien as many of his friends laughed.  
  
She was hurtled but didn't show it and left.  
  
While they are still laughing, but Darien on the other hands was frowning a bit.  
  
*Later after school*  
  
Darien went up to Serena's house and rang her door bell.  
  
Serena opened it and stood there for a minutes then shut it in his face.  
  
He ranged again, she opened but this time she went out.  
  
"What do you want, Darien?"asked Serena as the hurt in her heart was still there.  
  
"I...I wanted this to be a secret, y'know?"asked Darien looking in her eyes.  
  
"Oh like a secret buddy, that no one knowes?"asked Serena looking at him.  
  
"Yes, exactly, its like your reading my mind"said Darien smirking a bit.  
  
"Great, but can you read mine? I thought I saw somthing in you, Darien. Maybe I'm wrong"said Serena with a sad face and went back in the house.  
  
Leaving Darien there alone.  
  
"DAMN!"said Darien walking off the porch.  
  
Then Ken walked out, he said "sorry" and left.  
  
So that moment on he started working hard.  
  
*The day of the Play*  
  
They were almost at the end.  
  
"Leo, you promised we'd go to Paris"said Cindy with anger.  
  
"I'm not going to let the back cats get rich, pour me another class"said Leo to Cindy then to bartender.  
  
"That It, We are through"said Cindy pushing him on the shoulders.  
  
Then a lady in black cloak walked in.  
  
"So You're the girl, he hiding from me, the singer"said Cindy.  
  
"Want free advise for this one? Stay far away he's nothing but trouble! "said Cindy spatted in his face then walked away angrily.  
  
As Leo moved to the table and sat down.  
  
Sylia open her cloak and sat down and chat with him.  
  
"Leo, you should've done that promise you did to her"said Sylvia softly.  
  
"But Sylia, she's nothing but whinnying annoying ant that won't get satisfacted until she's gets it"protested Leo putting his hands on her's.  
  
"I know Leo, but you shouldn't make promise if you can't keep them"said Sylvia a wise word spooked from her lips.  
  
"Your face is soo familiar, I've seen before like........a dream girl"said Leo raising his hand and rest it beside her face.  
  
"Tell me this dream girl?"asked Sylia.  
  
"She's beautiful like you, would you sing me a song?"asked Leo staring into her eyes.  
  
Then she stood up and sang..  
  
There a song that inside  
of my soul  
Its the one I try   
to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infant cold.  
but you sing to me over and over again  
  
so I laid my head back down  
and I lift my hand and pray  
to pray to only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know your my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
of the galaxy dancing and laughing, laughing again  
when it feel like my dream so far  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and over again  
  
so I laid my head back down  
and I lift my hand and pray  
to pray to only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know your my only hope  
  
  
I give you my destiny   
I given you all of me  
I want you sing for me  
singing of all that I am  
at the top of my lungs  
I given it all  
  
so I laid my head back down  
and I lift my hand and pray  
to pray to only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know your my only hope  
  
Mmmmmmmm  
  
mmmmm  
  
OOOh  
  
Oooh-oooh  
Oooooooh  
  
then she sat down again.  
  
He leaned up to kissed her.  
  
The curtain closed and crowd applauded loudly.  
  
Everyone congrats the actors.  
  
"Darien, that was wonderful, sweeite"said Mary.  
  
"Thanks you, Mom"said Darien watched her and she went off.  
  
"Darien, that was wonderful, Son"said His father, Andrew, with a blond woman in his side.  
  
He was disgusted.  
  
"Yea, what ever"said Darien walking off.  
  
"Darien, don't walk away"said Andrew.  
  
"You taught me how"said Darien under his breath.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
In lunch, Darien walked over to Serena, who was busy drawing, to his surprised, it was beautiful.  
  
He sat next to her, she looked up, then looked back down and continues the picture.  
  
"Whittier drawing?"asked Darien.  
  
"Something"said Serena.  
  
"Look Serena, I'm sorry for what I did the other day, but I didn't realize how I miss spending times with you, be next to you, or even be in the same room with you"said Darien softly.  
  
"Well, Darien, if you weren't so worried what others were thinking about you, than you wouldn't be in the same place you are now, but I think its still bull"said Serena putting her stuff together.  
  
"What part?"asked Darien seriously.  
  
"All"said Serena walking off.  
  
Then Darien went after her.  
  
"Serena, you're just afriad, aren't you?"asked Darien holding her arms.  
  
"Of what?"asked Serena with anger written on her face.  
  
"Of loving me"said Darien.  
  
"I'm Sorry, Darien, but I'm not afriad of loving you, you're just to late to realize I already are..................."said Serena looking down.  
  
"Already? What"asked Darien looking in her eyes.  
  
"Already, love you"whispered Serena, so he wouldn't be able to her.  
  
He heard her and kissed her.  
  
He droved her home and asked her something "Serena, would you go out with me?"asked Darien.  
  
"I don't know, Darien. Its not that, its just my father wont let me"said Serena.  
  
"OOh"said Darien.  
  
"Yea"said Serena opening the door and went inside.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Darien went to Ken work offince.  
  
"Mr. Tuskino?"asked Darien walking in.  
  
"Yes Darien?"asked Ken.  
  
"Mr. Tuskino, Sir, I know I been treating Serena wrong every since we were little, but may I asked you somthing?"asked Darien trying to get him to let his daughter to date him.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"asked Ken.  
  
"May I be allow to take Serena on a date?"asked Darien.  
  
"I don't know, Darien. Yes, You may have treat my daughter wrong, but my daughter is always kind to those who needed help"said Ken.  
  
"With due of respect, May she?"asked Darien trying harder.  
  
"Yes Darien, but I sweat you hurt her, I'll hunt you down"said Ken warning him.  
  
"Yes sir"said Darien walking out of his offices.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*That night*  
  
  
  
  
Darien has droven Serena to somewhere special.  
  
"I still can't believe you"said Serena giggling a bit.  
  
"You're beautiful, I'm sorry I never notice"said Darien pressing his lips to hers.  
  
"Thank you, Darien. I love you"said Serena leaning against his chest.  
  
"I love you too, Serena"said Darien.  
  
After that they drove home.........................and went to bed happily.  
  
Ken saw the smile on his daughter face and was happy he'd let them go out.  
  
Soon after he went to bed.  
  
"He did the right thing"said the wind.  
  
"Yea"siad the second wind.  
  
"Tell me about it"said the third one.  
  
"Well that my husben(sp? I AM Pathetics) for you"said the fourth one.  
  
"YEA, YOU'RE THE LUCKY ONE"shouted all three of them.  
  
"C'mon ladies, we got work"said the fourth one scolding them.  
  
They soon followed and left them alone..............  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: SOOOOO SRY i'd been working on my other story! oh yea ONLY On the weekends i can updates but since i didn't updates for this oen ,I'll do it now!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:yea damn!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Cool bye(~)_(~)  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
BYE BYE!!!!!   
  
^_~! 


	8. Chapter 8

Vietgurl-Chan: Hey all sry dat it took so long to update but I've been doing' stuff here and there!  
:-P.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: so when r u gonna updates?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: when i finish dis.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: ohhhh *getting the popcorn ready*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:*shaking mah head* geeze well lets get started.  
  
*Elizabeth Ratz sqeauled and get the pop corn*  
  
Ya noe da DISCLAMIER so i wont tell u!!!! OH yea this is not a COPYRIGHT!!!!!!! itz just a fic!!! dur dur~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(Authors note)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
(6 am)  
  
Serena woke up, and got ready to cook beakfast for her father and herself. She went downstairs and cooked the breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Daddy"Serena said perky.  
  
"Morning, Hun. My aren't we cheery this morning?"asked Ken teasing his daughter.  
  
"Sorry, Dad, I can't help it"Serena admitted.  
  
"I know, honey, but frankly I like you this way"said Ken puting on hand on the table and looking at her from his sit.  
  
"Thank you, pa, you know for letting me and Darien go out"said Serena went over the stove, then put the pan on.  
  
"Darien and I"corrected Ken, but chuckled when he heard her muttered somthing.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Seena finally finished her cooking and places them on the table, for her father.  
  
She sat down to jioned him.  
  
After 15 minutes she finished, and place the dishes in the sink, then the doorbell rang, and she went to get it.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it, and to her surprised it was Darien, smiling at her with roses; red roses.  
  
"Are those beautiful roses for me?"asked Serena not believe what she sees.  
  
"Yes, they are, for the most beautiful woman in my life. Happy Valentimes"answered Darien with a smile and gave them to Serena, who took it and invited him in.  
  
"I'll put these in a vase with water. Thank You"said Serena and puting them on the center of the table; in a Blue vase with anient craving.  
  
His eyes roamed around,at the pictures, then he saw her father with a serious face on walking near him, he semi-jumped, then calmed himself down.  
  
"Darien, can I have a word with you?"asked Ken looking in Darien eyes, that meant business.  
  
"Of course"said Darien walking after him into a small room.  
  
As Ken closed the door after they entered.  
  
*IN the Room*  
  
"Darien, I allow this to go on, but I must warned you, if you hurt one hair on my daughter head, I'll know who to come after"said Ken in a serious tone.  
  
"OF course, sir"said Darien in a business tone.  
  
"Good, now off with you, Serena waiting outside"said Ken with a small smile and shooing him away with his hand.  
  
Darien smiled and put his hand on the knobe and turned it.  
  
Darien walking around the house and saw Serena washing the dishes.  
  
"Hi"said Darien with a small smirked on his face and he whispered in her ears, which surprised her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I though you went home, after all I couldn't find you anywhere"Said Serena with a small smile, while her hand is still in the sink.  
  
"Well...um...your father and I had a little chat"said Darien looking in her eyes, as every times he does that it seems she would hypnotise him.  
  
"Oooh, I'd hope he wasn't mean"said Serena with a little sly grin paste on her face.  
  
" Well hurry up, we'd be late for school"said Darien warning Serena, who continues to wash the dishes.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"C'mon, Darien, lets go"said Serena at the door with the back pack on her right shoulders.  
  
He chuckled and walked up and entwining their fingers together.  
  
Then she went up to her father and kissed him on the cheeks, said bye and left.  
  
Leaving there, Ken stood chuckling at his daughter.  
  
*AT school*  
  
Darien and Serena walking in school with their hand entwining, not careing what the others was whispering about.  
  
Then Raye walked across and saw this she was angry, pissed, and furious!!!!!  
  
"DARIEN, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING"sheirk Raye at the top of her lungs while most of the students covered their ears.  
  
"Well, what you think?"snapped Darien hotly.  
  
"YOU SHOULD'VE DONE THAT WITH ME! NOT SOME POOR UNSTYLE WRENCH"Sheirked Raye again, but now even more pissed.  
  
"Well, excuse you Ms. I'm-popular-and-care-what-other-people-thinks, that I'm poor, well frankly I don't give a DAMN!!!! Get your high mandence out of my face"snarled Serena having enough of her mouth ( I mean who wouldn't, c'mon would you be too? with dat whole jealous ex-g/f? well ignore me now).  
  
While Raye and the others stood there dumbfounded, in other word in awed, while Darien smiled at his girlfriend contiues to walk.  
  
'SHE is going to pay for my Humiliation!'thought Raye.  
  
"Wow, Raye, a nobody just told you!"said Andrew and burst our laughing.  
  
'Wait I still have that picture from the play, its payback time, Ms. Serena Tuskino'thought Raye as her eyes grew darkly and she chuckled evily.  
  
Then she went to her class.  
  
When Serena and Darien walking in, they surprised Ms Haruna, who smiled and mutterd "Its about time Cupid did some work" even though Cupid was months ago.  
  
"Hi Ms. Haruna"said Serena smiling at her.  
  
"Hi Serena, Darien"said Ms. Haruna looking at Darien, when she said his name, and her eyes and warning him if he did something to Serena, there's hell to pay.  
  
He took the warning and nodded his head, and sat down next to Serena.  
  
Slowly the rest was filled in.  
  
"Okay Class, let begin and Happy Valentimes DAY!"said Ms. Haruna starting class.  
  
"Now class, I have an important new to tell you.............................."said Ms. Haruna, as her nerves was geting excited, while Serena looked up and smiled.  
  
'Peter, must've preposed to her'thought Serena smiling.  
  
Darien notice this and whispered "what are you smiling about?"  
  
"You'll find out"whispered Serena back.  
  
"I'm Engaged!!"Sqeauled Ms. Haruna.  
  
While every clapped for their teacher.  
  
'So that why she smiled'thought Darien and smiled, then lean to Serena and kissed her cheeks.  
  
"What was that for?"asked Serena looking at him.  
  
While Raye saw what he did, and grew more and more jealous.  
  
'THAT B**** is going to pay'though Raye as jealousy and hatred glowing in her eyes.  
  
'Well this is intersting, Ha Ms. Raye Hino the stuck up snobb is finally jealous? Ha Ha She decerve what she get'though Ms. Haruna bitting back the laugher.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
They got their stuff and went to Ms. Meioh's class.  
  
Darien and Serena was always together, which made Raye more pissed then ever.  
  
Serena managed to finish her work, ahead of time.  
  
Darien was a minutes to finish her work.  
  
Then when Darien was finally finish, he started to whispered into Serena's ear.  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheeks.  
  
Raye was watching them in the coner of her eyes, and raged grew more and more.  
  
While Ms. Meioh was smiling with the likes of the scene she saw. Her eyes shines with amusment.  
  
"Okay class thats seem to be all we have today"said Ms. Meioh as the bell ranged.  
  
All after noon Raye constantly watching Darien and Serena together and as hell was on the lose, she wanted Revenage!!!  
  
Darien has drove Serena back home, then drove to his house.  
  
When he got there, was Raye dress up as a hooker, she was swaying her hips in seduceding.  
  
'Thats is just disgustion'thought Darien disgusted at her.  
  
"Darien, honey, where have you've been?"cooed Raye in his ears seducesly.  
  
"Well, RAYE, if you must know I was at MY girlfriends house."said Darien coldly.  
  
"SO you're going to pick her over me?"sheirked Raye driving Darien's mother out.  
  
"Yes Raye, I am. She's is someone who you'll never be"snapped Darien walking past her coldly.  
  
"WHAT YOU MEAN SOMEONE WHO I'LL NEVER BE?"sheirked Raye again while Mary covered her ears.  
  
"I mean she's gental, kind, loving, and thats what you don't have"said Darien walking to his house and pulling his mother along.  
  
"DARIEN I'LL WIN YOU BACK, YOU'LL SEE"sheirked Raye again with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"What happen to Chad?"asked Darien raising a brow at her.  
  
"He um he"said Raye lost at word.  
  
"Well I'll tell Chad that you're just using him, or do you really want him to be with you?"asked Darien coldly and tired of her attitude.  
  
"I don't care tell him"said Raye huffed.  
  
"Okay then"said Darien shut the door in fornt of her face.  
  
*Inside*  
  
"Now Darien, whats this all about?"asked Mary looking at her son with a confused expression.  
  
"You know Mom, I broked up with Raye, and I am now going out with Serena"said Darien explaining thing to her.  
  
"Well its about time, you broke up with that jealous freak, no offence but she is jealous of you and Serena. Now tell me are you in love with Serena?"asked Mary looking at her son in the eyes.  
  
"Yes Mom"said Darien leaning back.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Mary looking serious.  
  
"Yes"said Darien once again.  
  
"Okay Darien, don't hurt her"said Mary placing her hand on Darien face.  
  
"I would regret every doing so"said Darien taking her mothers hand in his.  
  
"Good"said Mary, she always liked Serena every since she saw the little girl with pink little bows on her pig tails, who was playing with Darien, when they was smaller.  
  
Then she stood up and went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
"Darien! DINNER's READY!" Mary bellowed to Darien, who was upstairs.  
  
"COMING!"Darien shouted back.   
  
THen Mary place the food the table, when Darien was going down the stairs he sat down and started to eat.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
"Man, I'm full"said Darien putting the plate in the sink.  
  
"Mom, that was delicious"said Darien kissing her on the cheeks.  
  
"Well thanks"said Mary, smiling at him.  
  
"Say Darien, why don't you invited Serena and her father to come to dinner, some day?"asked Mary looking at him.  
  
"Sure Mom, that'll be great"said Darien as his eyes lit up.  
  
"Okay then"said Mary.  
  
"When?"asked Darien.  
  
"I don't know, you'll ask her that"said Mary scolding her son at a stupid question.  
  
"Oh Sorry"said Darien then he left.  
  
*Up Stairs*  
  
Darien open the door to his room and slumpped in the bed.  
  
Then saw a phone near his bed, he picked it up and dialed one number on top od his head...... Andrew (Ha, you thought it was Serena, huh?).  
  
He dialed and waited as the phone ranged twice.  
  
"Hello?"asked the voice.  
  
"Hey Drew"said Darien.  
  
"Oh Hey, Dare, its been awhile, hey since when did you go out with Serena?"asked Andrew.  
  
"Why?"asked Darien slightly annoyed.  
  
"Because I just wanted to tell you, good choice"said Andrew.  
  
"WHat?"asked Darien clueless.  
  
"I said good choice"said Andrew.  
  
"Why?"asked Darien getting more confuesd.  
  
"Because, I know, I never told you this but she's my cousin"said Andrew.  
  
"She's you're what?"asked Darien shocked of the news.  
  
"She's my cousin, I'd never been a good cousin to her at school, but we'd always was the tightest cousin there was in our whole family, but we'd don't like everyone to know that, but when everyones not around we'd hang out alot"said Andrew kinda sad that he didn't treat his cousin better.  
  
"C'mon Drew, why didn't you or Serena tell me?"asked Darien kinda mad.  
  
"Well because you'd didn't asked, DUH!"said Andrew as Darien could see him smiled.  
  
"How long have you'd been cousin?"asked Darien.  
  
"Now thats is a stupid question, I'd every heard, we'd been cousin since we were born"said Andrew chuckling at his stupidity.  
  
"Hey!"yelled Darien at him.  
  
"What?"asked ANdrew innocently.  
  
"Don't what me, why don't you hang out with her in public?"asked Darien seriously.  
  
"Well at first, I was afriad that it'll ruin my repretation at school, but now I wish I didn't"said Andrew sadly.  
  
"REPRETATION!!! over to just hang out with your own family?"asked Darien can't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes, I know, I'm a jerk"said Andrew.  
  
"Dude, you're not a jerk, just blind to see what an amazing cousin you have"said Darien sadly.  
  
"Yes I was blind, untill today, untill I saw that you had fallen in love with her"said Andrew.  
  
"Andy, Honey whats the matter?"asked a woman.  
  
"Nothing Mom, nothing at all"said Andrew.  
  
"Don't lie to me, young man"said his mother.  
  
"Its just Serena, Mom"said Andrew.  
  
"Serena, my baby niece?"asked his mom.  
  
"Yes, Mom, Serena you're little bunny"said Andrew.  
  
"Why Andrew, I'd haven't seen her all these years, why is that?"asked his mom.  
  
"Mom"said Andrew trying not to explain.  
  
"Whos on the phone, Andy?"asked his mother again.  
  
"Darien"said Andrew.  
  
"Oh, now answer me, why haven't you hang with Serena after all these years? I'd miss her smile"said the lady.  
  
"Mom, I was afriad of how the others going to say or treat me when they see me hang with Serena"said Andrew regreting it.  
  
"I can't believe you, Andy, I thought I raised you better"said his mother as Andrew bowed his head in shame.  
  
"What did Serena deal with it?"asked his mother.  
  
"She dealed it fine, mother, she's grew up beautifully"said Andrew proud of her.  
  
"Well she has the heart of her mother and the courage of her father, brother you'd raised her well, even without your wife with you"said his mother proud of her older brother and her niece.  
  
"Wait Andrew"siad Darien, who has been awfully quite.  
  
"Yea?"asked Andrew.  
  
"How'd her mother died?"asked Darien.  
  
"Darien, she-she'd died of giving birth to Serena, but Serena was happy that her mother died peacefully, and happy to see her, before she died"said Andrew.  
  
"Ohh"said Darien.  
  
"Oh Darien?"asked Andrew.  
  
"Yes?"asked Darien.  
  
"If you ever, and I mean ever hurt Serena, I'll knock your lights out, and its get worse"said Andrew trying to say it nice as possible.  
  
"I wont"said Darien.  
  
"Good"said Andrew.  
  
"Bye"said the two and hunged up.  
  
Next he dialed Serena's number.  
  
"Hello?"asked the sweet voice of his angel.  
  
"Serena?"asked Darien.  
  
"Yes? Oh hi, Darien"said Serena.  
  
"Hi, baby"said Darien.  
  
"So what brought you up to call me?"asked Serena.  
  
"I just want to hear the sweet voice of my angel"said Darien.  
  
"Darien"said Serena.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me that you and Andrew was cousin?"asked Darien.  
  
"How'd you know?"asked Serena.  
  
"Well Andrew told me"said Darien.  
  
"Oh well, you'd ever asked, but I've bet you asked Andy this before, you called"said Serena.  
  
"How'd you know that?"asked Darien belwidered.  
  
"Well you'd wouldn't asked me yourself to see if he was telling the truth"said Serena.  
  
"Ohh"said Darien.  
  
"So what is this pleasure of you calling?"asked Serena teasing him.  
  
"I just wanted to hear voice thats all"said Darien.  
  
"Well I've have to go to bed now"yawned Serena.  
  
"Love you, baby"said Darien.  
  
"Love you, too, night"said Serena.  
  
"Night"said Darien and they both hunged up.  
  
And after that, Darien brushed his teeths and went to bed.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Darien was woken up by a alarm clock, he reach up to touch the clock and wacked it against the wall.  
  
"Darien? Are you awake yet?"asked the voice of his mother.  
  
He groaned and lifted the blanket and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
He open the door and left the bathroom and into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Mom"said Darien greeting his mother.  
  
"Morning Hun"said Mary as she place the food on the table.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Darien finished his breakfast and place it the sink.  
  
"Mon, I'm going to Serena's house okay?"asked Darien kissing her on the cheeks.  
  
"Okay then you two go to school"said Mary.  
  
"Yes mother"said Darien, then left.  
  
"Ya, to be young and in love"said Mary with amuse.  
  
Darien droved to Serena, waiting on the door.  
  
"Hi, Serena"said Darien.  
  
"Hi Darien"said Serena open the door to let him in.  
  
"C'mon Serena, Lets go"said Darien bitting the growl in the back of his throat.  
  
"Okay, chill out Darien"said Serena, as she was getting her bookbag and keys.  
  
"Okay lets go, Pa I'm leaving now"said Serena.  
  
"Okay"said Ken.  
  
Darien droved to shool.  
  
"Hi Dare"said a voice behind.  
  
"Hi Drew"said Darien smirking.  
  
"Hello Andy, its has been long, couzy"said Serena smiling.  
  
"Hi Sere, yes it has, look I'm sorry that i didn't hang out with you anymore, like we used to when we were kids"said Andrew.  
  
"Aww, c'mon couzy, its okay, beside I'd had to let you grow up"said Serena teasing him.  
  
"Hey, who the older one?"asked Andrew grinnin' at her.  
  
"ME"said Serena teasingly.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE...."said Andrew growled at her, while Darien just chuckled at the scene.  
  
"Little what? Princess, aww you're so nice"said Serena teasing him.  
  
"You're a little brat, not a princess"said Andrew teasing her in return.  
  
"You're a meanie"pouted Serena, but hugged him anyway.  
  
"So how have you've been?"asked Serena she leaning onto Darien, who wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
As they walked farther into the school, everyone stared at Serena then laughed.  
  
Then Andrew went raged and snatched the paper out of one of teh student hand and stared at it.  
  
"Andy, what is it?"asked Serena innocently.  
  
Andrew showed it to Serena, who gasped and stared at them, listenign to them laugh and laugh, while Darien and Andrew was pissed to find out who did this.  
  
"Aww, so the little princess has come"said a voice they fully recgonize.  
  
"RAYE, what do you want?"snarled Andrew.  
  
"Whats the matter with you, Andrew, its not like she's your little sister or cousin is she?"asked Raye with a evil smirked on her face.  
  
"As a matter of fact, she is my cousin"snapped Andrew.  
  
Raye gasped.  
  
"Why did you do this to her?"asked Darien coldly, while putting his arms around Serena.  
  
Raye eyes travel as Darien put his arms around Serena, and grew jealous.  
  
"Because she took you away from me!"shouted Raye with anger.  
  
"she took me from you?"asked Darien as his eyes widen, then laughed.  
  
"No, no, no, you see, she'd never took me from you, I went to her"said Darien laughing well trying to calmed down.  
  
"Oh yea, Chad, Raye been useing you"said Darien.  
  
As the colour on Raye's face went pale.  
  
"Darien, buddy, what do you mean? I mean she told me she'd love me"said Chad confusely.  
  
"Appearntly not, she was at my house yesterday night, dress as a hooker."said Darien retelling what happen yesterday, then by the time Darien was finished Chad was heartbroken and pissed.  
  
"Y'know somthing, Raye? IT'S OVER"Said Chad and walked away.  
  
"But-but-but chad?"asked Raye.  
  
"But nothing Raye, you did this and you are now to suffer the conceqences"said Andrew.  
  
"You okay, baby?"asked Darien to Serena, who nodded her head and smiled weakly.  
  
"Thats good, now c'mon lets go"said Andrew.  
  
"Sure"said Serena and Darien as the rest of the group went to their class, leaving Raye there alone.  
  
"Hi Ms. Haruna"said the three.  
  
"Well good morning"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"So Ms. Haruna, whens the wedding?"asked Serena.  
  
"Its going in the a couples of months"said Ms. Haruna as hearts shape was dancing in her eyes.  
  
They three sat down and the rest filled in, and Ms. Haruna snapped out of it.  
  
"Okay class, lets contiues what we've been doing yesterday"said Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Ms. Haruna, I'm done with that, may I be excuse to the library?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, of course, Serena"said Ms. Haruna, as Serena stood up, leaving her stuff there and went out.  
  
*Library*  
  
"Hi Mrs. Morris"said Serena.  
  
"Serena, its been along time, Linna been waiting for you everyday, it seem she's been depress"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"My, how many more month?"asked Serena pressing softly on Mrs. Morris belly, feeling the baby.  
  
"Just 1 more"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Wow, is it a girl or a boy?"asked Serena.  
  
"Its a boy"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"So what are you going to name him?"asked Serena.  
  
"Um...Alexander"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Wow, nice"said Serena.  
  
"Thank you"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
"Okay, bye Mrs. Morris, I'll see you in the afternoon"said Serena waving to her and left.  
  
"Sure will"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
*Class*  
  
"Hi"said Serena sitting back in her seat.  
  
"Hey, how was the library?"asked Darien.  
  
"Its was fine, I just visit Mrs. Morris"said Serena.  
  
"How is she?"Asked Andrew.  
  
"She's fine only one more month of pregnantany to go"said Serena.  
  
Then the bell ranged, they packed it up and went to gym.  
  
*GYM*  
  
"Okay class, we're going to play basketball"said Ms. Mattina.  
  
The class cheered.  
  
They played two teams against two.  
  
And The other teamed won, which had Andrew, Darien, Serena, Mina, Lita, AMy and Adrian.  
  
Adrian was going out with Jessica for 4 months.  
  
*40 minutes later*  
  
The girls went to their locker room and showered, and dress in their clothes.  
  
Darien waited for Serena at a table.  
  
Serena spotted Darien and walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hi"said Darien.  
  
"Hi to you too"said Serena.  
  
"Oh I have to go to the library"said Serena stood up and was ready to walked off but Darien grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey I want to come too"said Darien as he stood up and walked off together.  
  
*Library*  
  
"Hi Mrs. Morris"said Serena.  
  
"Hi deary, and whos that?"asked Mrs. Morris as she remain on her seat.  
  
"Its Darien"said Serena.  
  
"You mean that popular kid?"asked Mrs. Morris with a shock expression on her face.  
  
"Yes"said Serena.  
  
"Well I'll tell you Serena, you have one great taste"said Mrs. Morris winking at Darien who has tiny blush on his face.  
  
"So anyway, is Linna here?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yes"said Mrs. Morris.  
  
Then they walked off together.  
  
They spotted linna there siting the chair bored.  
  
"Hi sunshine"said Serena wrapping her arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Sere-oneesan"said Linna as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Well, I've heard you've been here"said Serena then popped down onto a chair next to her.  
  
"Yes I was hoping I'd see you before you graduated this year"said Linna.  
  
"Its okay Linna, I'll visit you when I can, Okay?"asked Serena.  
  
"You mean it?"asked Linna looking at her.  
  
"Yes, I do mean it"said Serena.  
  
"Well okay, we'll have to leave now"said Darien.  
  
"Bye, sunshines, I'll see you tomorow"said Serena and left.  
  
"Yea"said Linna and packed up her things and left as well.  
  
Darien led Serena to his car, and opened the door for her.  
  
She sat next to Darien as they drove.  
  
They reached to Serena house, and Darien, being a gentalmen opened the car door and hold her hand, as she walked out.  
  
"Thank you, Darien"said Serena smiling.  
  
"Your welcome, Baby"said Darien as he life her chin up and kissed her, deeply.  
  
As she respond to the kiss.  
  
After 10 minutes of kiss they broke and gasping up air back into their lungs.  
  
As they walked to her house, she invited him in.  
  
"Serena is that you?"asked Ken.  
  
"Yes, Daddy, I'm home, with some company"said Serena as they walked into the living room.  
  
"Well honey, you got your favorite cousins here"said Ken chuckleing a bit.  
  
"Really?"asked Serena.  
  
"KOKEKO!"yelled a voice.  
  
"HARUKA??"asked Serena.  
  
"My, oh My have you've grown"said Another voice.  
  
"She has, hasn't she?"asked another.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, what are you doing here?"asked Serena.  
  
"What not pleased to see us?"asked the three with fake hurts and tears.  
  
"Yes I am, but you usually don't visit unless something happen"said Serena.  
  
"Yes there's a surprised"said Trista in a mysterious way.  
  
"SERE-MAMA"yelled a black haired girl to her neck, with blac/purple eyes, seem to be 5 year old.  
  
"My, oh, my, Hotaru you've grown as well"said Serena and laughed as the little girl tackled hugged her.  
  
"Uh...not to be rude but who are they, Serena?"asked Darien confusly.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, Darien. Darien this my cousin Haruka Ten'oh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh, and this little girl here; is Hotaru Tomoe. You guys this is Darien Sheild, my boyfriend"said Serena intoducing them to each other.  
  
Haruka glared at Darien at the new of a boyfriend.  
  
Michiru was happy for her, so was Setsuna, as Hotaru just stared then giggled.  
  
"Are they related to Amara Ten'oh, Michelle Kaioh and Trista Meioh?"asked Darien.  
  
"No, they aren't, they just have the same last name as their mothers, don't they look like twins?"asked Serena.  
  
"Wait you mean that Amara Ten'oh, Michelle Kaioh and Trista Meioh are their mothers?"asked Darien.  
  
"Yes"said Serena.  
  
"But how?"asked Darien.  
  
"NONE of your business"snapped Haruka coldly.  
  
"Haruka, that was not nesscery(sp? I'm so pathetics), you know that"scolded Michiru.  
  
"Thats okay, Michi"said Serena.  
  
"So what brought, you 5 here?"asked Serena.  
  
"Uh... we just wanted to see you"said Setsuna.  
  
"Really?"asked Serena raising a brow.  
  
"Yes, really"said Michiru.  
  
"Ok well, I've got to go to sleep"said Serena yawning.  
  
"Serena, I've got to go now"said Darien.  
  
"Of Course, Darien, see you at school"said Serena leaning up and kissed his cheeks.  
  
Then he left.  
  
Serena walked upstairs and took a bath and went to sleep.  
  
Slowly the rest went to bed.  
  
"Y'know? Thats really ironic"said the first wind.  
  
"What is?"asked the second wind.  
  
"yea what?"asked the third.  
  
"By how the girls looked soo much like their mothers, right?"asked the fourth.  
  
"Yea" said the first.  
  
"OOh"said the second.  
  
"Yea totally weird"said the third.  
  
"C'mon girls, we got work"said the fourth.  
  
They groaned and muttered 'I hate work, why can't I watch them?' then the wind blew as the wind chimes, chimes.  
Hotaru couldn't sleep, so she tip toed and went into Serena rooms and laied besides her, she stirre and open one eyes.  
  
"Hotaru?"asked Serena berly a whispered.  
  
"Yes?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"asked Serena.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I tip toed into your room, and sleep with you, are you mad?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"No, c'mon up"said Serena with a small smiled touched upon her lips.  
  
Hotaru climb in bed and laied besides her.  
  
"G'night, Sere-mama"said Hotaru then falled asleep.  
  
"G'night, Hotaru"said Serena falling into a slumber herslef and pulled the blanker up to Hotaru neck and up to her's shoulders.  
  
The wind chimes again then slowly stopped.  
  
  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: WHOO! dat certainly took awhile.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: well its was good.  
  
Vietgurl-chan: PLEASE REIVEW plze!!!!!!!!! OH yea sry about the whole Raye thing but I'm dislike Raye! She thinks she all That, no she aint sooo sry for the whoel Raye Bashing thing!  
  
OH YEA HAPPY VALENTIMES DAY!  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
BYE BYE!!!!!   
  
^_~!  
REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
